Es ist, als ob dein Herz die Augen öffnet
by Ica1986
Summary: Bella hat ein neues Leben begonnen und alles scheint perfekt. Doch sie hat ein Geheimnis…ihren 2-jähriger Sohn. Als Edward in ihr Leben tritt, stellt sich alles auf den Kopf. Was geschehen wird? -Lest selbst! All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – ****Ein schöner Start in den Tag**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Es ist, als ob dein Herz die Augen öffnet. Als ob du heimkommst. Als ob du**_

_**etwas wiederfindest, das du die ganze Zeit gesucht hast. Und es ist hell**_

_**wie die Sonne und zerbrechlich wie eine Seifenblase.**_

**(Autor unbekannt)**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Für Bella scheint ihr Leben perfekt. Sie fängt an zu studieren und hat ein neues Leben begonnen. Doch sie hat ein kleines Geheimnis…sie hat einen zwei jährigen Sohn, um den sie sich aufopferungsvoll kümmert. Als sie Edward kennenlernt stellt sich ihr Leben auf den Kopf. Schon vor langem hatte sie die Männer abgeschrieben denn sie wollte es nicht zulassen noch einmal verletzt werden. Kann sie in dieser Situation ihrem Herzen folgen? Und was passiert, wenn ihr kleines Geheimnis auffliegt? (All Human)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Was hilft aller Sonnenaufgang, wenn wir nicht aufstehen?**_

Georg Christoph Lichtenberg

Mein Wecker riss mich unangenehm aus meinen Träumen und ich öffnete schlaftrunken die Augen. Es war wieder einer jener Nächte gewesen, in denen ich bis spät in die Nacht kein Auge zugemacht hatte und nun war ich todmüde und fragte mich, wie ich den Tag heil überstehen sollte. Immer wieder plagten mich Albträume von meinem Leben, wie es noch vor ein paar Jahren war. Als sich alles veränderte und ich eine schwere Entscheidung treffen musste. Damals war ich schwanger und gerade einmal 18 Jahre alt. Ich wollte das Kind. Schon als ich die Befürchtung hatte, schwanger zu sein, war ich gegen eine Abtreibung. Es war ein Unfall. Nie im Leben hätte ich mir vorstellen können, so früh Mutter zu werden und dennoch war es keine schwere Wahl. Ich war noch ein halbes Kind, doch ich fühlte mich erwachsen genug mit einem Jungen zu schlafen, so wollte ich also auch die Konsequenzen tragen. Auch wenn es sich dumm anhörte fühlte ich mich sofort für das kleine Ding, das in mir wuchs, verantwortlich. Es war ein Lebewesen und es war ein Teil von mir.

Auch mein Freund stellte sich gegen mich. Zusammen mit meinen Eltern wollte er mich umstimmen. Er fühlte sich zu jung um Vater zu werden. Er war ein Jahr älter, hatte gerade eine Zusage vom College und wollte das nicht aufgeben. Mein Leben wurde immer unerträglicher und als sich mein Freund und meine Eltern gegen mich stellten, zerbrach eine Welt für mich. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie begeistern sein würden und dennoch hoffte ich zu dieser Zeit, sie würden mich verstehen und mich unterstützen. Als mein Vater mich unter einem Vorwand zu einem Abtreibungstermin in eine Klinik brachte, fiel ich aus allen Wolken. Sie verstanden mich einfach nicht und ich war mir sicher, dass sie es nie getan hätten…

Ich lebte damals bei meinem Vater in einer kleinen Provinz Namens Forks. Meine Mutter hatte sich in Jacksonville ein neues Leben mit ihrem neuen Freund Phil aufgebaut. Ich war schon lange kein Teil mehr davon und mein Kind passte da umso weniger hinein. Es war schrecklich, als alle erfuhren, dass ich schwanger war. Die Blicke meiner Mitschüler trafen mich hart und ich bemerkte, wie sie anfingen mich zu meiden. Manche beschimpften mich und meine alten Freunde wendeten sich von mir ab. Viele junge Frauen bekamen früh Kinder, doch in Forks war es…war ich…eine Ausnahme, die man einfach nicht dulden konnte. Es machte einen schlechten Eindruck und es war einfach nicht normal.

Je mehr mir man meine Schwangerschaft ansah, umso schlimmer wurde es. Meine Mutter plante, das Kind zur Adoption freizugeben, doch ich wollte es nicht. Ich war alt genug und sie konnten nicht so einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden. Je näher der Geburtstermin rückte, umso größer war der Druck, der auf mir lastete. Ich liebte mein Kind schon jetzt und ich wollte es um nichts in der Welt wieder hergeben.

Als meine Mutter mich aus Jacksonville besuchte und mich dazu zwingen wollte die Adoptionspapiere zu unterschreiben, fasste ich einen Entschluss. Ich packte meine Sachen und floh. Ich wollte weg aus dieser Kleinstadt. Ich wollte weg von den engstirnigen Leuten, die mich mit ihren tadelnden Blicken straften. Und ich wollte weg von meinem Freund, dem sein eigenes Leben wichtiger war, als das unseres ungeborenen Kindes.

Noch einmal drehte ich mich auf die Seite, um mich noch für ein paar Minuten auszuruhen. Ich fühlte mich wie gerädert und schloss noch einmal die Augen. Ich versuchte die Gedanken an mein altes Leben verdrängen. Hier in Phoenix würde ich noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen. Es war meine Chance ein neues Leben aufzubauen und alle schlechten Erinnerungen hinter mir zu lassen. Es war kein besonderer Tag, es war ein Tag wie jeder andere und ich…

…mit einem Mal war ich hellwach. Und ob es ein besonderer Tag war. Ich sprang auf und mein Blick fiel ein weiteres Mal auf meinen Wecker und er zeigte mir, dass ich mich beeilen musste. Heute war mein erster Tag auf dem College und ich hatte noch einiges zu erledigen. Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn sprang ich auf Zehenspitzen durch meine kleine Wohnung die nur zehn Minuten zu Fuß von der Arizona State University entfernt lag. Sie war nichts besonderes, doch ich konnte sie mir durch die staatliche Unterstützung und meinen Nebenjob leisten. Zurzeit schlief ich auf der ausziehbaren Couch und am liebsten hätte ich noch einen weiteren Job angenommen um mir eine größere Wohnung zu finanzieren. Doch das College würde den größten Teil meiner Zeit beanspruchen.

Ein Lehrer an meiner alten Schule hatte mir mit Mühe ein Stipendium verschafft und ich musste gute Noten haben, um es behalten zu können. Ich hatte nicht vor zu versagen und dennoch war der Druck, der auf mir lastete schwer und ich hatte Angst mich selbst zu enttäuschen. Es war eine große Chance, von der ich nur träumen konnte und nun ging mein Wunsch in Erfüllung. Ich würde mich nicht unterkriegen lassen und ich würde mein Bestes geben, um gut abzuschneiden. Doch an erster Stelle stand für mich mein Kleiner – Ethan – für den ich mein eigenes Leben gegeben hätte. Er war das Wichtigste für mich und ohne ihn könnte ich nicht mehr existieren.

Ich ging unter die Dusche und zog mir meine Lieblingsjeans und das erstbeste T-Shirt über, das ich finden konnte. Dann betrat ich leise das einzige Zimmer meiner Wohnung, in dem mein kleiner Sohn noch friedlich schlummerte. Küche, Wohn- und Esszimmer befanden sich zusammen in einem Raum und auch das Bad war nicht wirklich groß. Es war aber alles da und das Wichtigste für mich war, dass es uns beiden gut ging. Ich beobachtete meinen kleinen Sohn eine Weile und betrachtete wie sein regelmäßiger Atem seinen Brustkorb anhob und wieder senkte. Er sah so süß aus mit seinen verwuschelten hellbraunen Haaren und ich strich ihm sanft über die rosige Wange.

„Aufwachen mein Schatz." Flüsterte ich liebevoll und er öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Sofort formte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Das war einer der Momente in denen ich meine Entscheidung das Kind zu behalten nicht bereute. Es war schwer und dennoch war ich sicher, dass es das Richtige gewesen war.

Am Anfang wusste ich nicht, wohin ich gehen sollte und bekam durch Zufall einen Tipp mich an eine Organisation zu wenden, die sich um junge Mütter kümmerte. Ich bekam ein kleines Zimmer und konnte so nach der Geburt meinen High School Abschluss in einer anderen Stadt beenden. Es war hart und dennoch stand ich es durch. Ich wollte Ethan ein schönes Leben bieten und ich wollte, dass er in einem behüteten Zuhause aufwuchs. Er war ein wahrer Sonnenschein und auch in jeder noch so schrecklichen und schmerzlichen Situation schaffte er es, mich zum lächeln zu bringen. Auch jetzt konnte ich noch nicht verstehen, wieso mein Leben so hatte ablaufen müssen. Wieso hatten meine Eltern mich nicht unterstützen können? Ich hatte mir geschworen immer für mein Kind da zu sein. Egal was geschehen würde...Jedes Kind hatte das Recht auf Unterstützung, auf Liebe und auf Geborgenheit.

„Mama." Brabbelte er drauf los und streckte seine kleinen Hände nach mir aus.

„Wir müssen dich jetzt fertig machen, dass deine Mama nachher rechtzeitig am College ankommt." Ich nahm meinen Kleinen auf den Arm und er quiekte erfreut auf. Auf dem Weg ins Bad brabbelte er vor sich hin, von dem ich nicht wirklich viel verstand. Ich zog ihm seine Windel aus, die er nur noch nachts trug und kleidete ihn in einem dunkelblauen T-Shirt und einer niedlichen Latzhose.

„Mama, Hunger." Sagte er und klatschte in die Hände. Ich musste lachen und ging mit ihm in die Küche. Ich machte ihm eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und schnappte mir meinen Rucksack. Ich war noch in der Zeit, aber ich müsste Ethan jetzt noch schnell zur Kindertagesstätte um die Ecke bringen. Die Betreuerinnen waren wirklich nett und es war zum Glück kein Problem ihn erst nach der Arbeit gegen sechs Uhr abends abzuholen. Es kostete mich einige Überwindung ihn den ganzen Tag nicht zu sehen und in fremde Hände zu geben. Doch es war nur zu seinem Besten. Eines Tages könnte ich mit einem guten Abschluss einen tollen Job bekommen und ihm alles bieten.

Es würde eine schwere Zeit werden mein Leben einigermaßen auf die Reihe zu bekommen, aber das war es, seit Ethan auf der Welt war, immer. Ich nahm meinen Kleinen auf den Arm und öffnete die Tür.

„Bereit?" Fragte ich ihn und er drückte mir einen nassen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Na, das nenne ich einen schönen Start in den Tag!" Kicherte ich und ließ die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Neue Freundschaften**

_**Erst die Möglichkeit, einen Traum zu verwirklichen, macht unser Leben lebenswert.**_

Paulo Coelho

Die Kindertagesstätte lag zum Glück auf meinem Weg zum College und nur wenige Minuten zu Fuß von meiner Wohnung. Ethan zappelte auf meinem Arm und gluckste vor sich hin. Er schien glücklich zu sein und ich liebte es, wenn er sich wohl fühlte.

„Mama tut es wirklich leid, dass sie sich nicht den ganzen Tag um dich kümmern kann!" Flüsterte ich leise und mehr zu mir, als zu meinem Sohn. Mein Herz blutete jedes Mal bei dem Gedanken ihn erst am Abend wiederzusehen.

Doch er war ein liebes Kind und machte es mir nicht schwerer, als es für mich sowieso schon war. Bei fremden Personen war er meist erst schüchtern und es dauerte eine Weile, vielleicht auch manchmal ein paar Tage, bis er sich an jemanden gewohnt hatte. Die Betreuerin kannte er aber und daher war es kein Problem, dass er bei ihr blieb. Irgendwie hatte ich immer das Gefühl er wüsste, mit welchen Dingen er mir meine Leben erleichtern konnte.

Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge verließ ich die Kindertagesstätte und machte mich auf den Weg zum College. Meine Gedanken gingen jede Minute an Ethan und daran, ob es ihm gut ginge und ob er mich nicht vermisste. Wahrscheinlich machte ich mir, wie immer, zu viele Gedanken und versuchte sie beiseite zu schieben.

Vor dem College angekommen spielte ich nervös an meinem Armband und schritt langsam die Treppen hinauf. Mein Herz schlug wie wild. Monatelang hatte ich mich auf diesen Tag gefreut und nun war es endlich soweit. Ich war hier…am College…und ich würde irgendwann einen Collegeabschluss haben. Mit großen Augen trat ich durch die riesige Eingangstür und versuchte mich unauffällig zwischen den vielen Menschen hindurchzubewegen. Den Schildern folgend fand ich den Platz, an dem sich alle neuen Studenten einfinden sollten und reihte mich in die Schlange ein.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und dachte an meinen Kleinen und wie süß er heute Morgen in seinem Bettchen gelegen hatte. Mit ihm an meiner Seite würde ich alles schaffen. Immer wieder verlagerte ich mein Gewicht von dem einen Bein auf das Andere und wartete schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde, als ich ein Gelächter hinter mir hörte. Ich drehte mich um und entdeckte ein paar Mädchen, die tuschelnd auf mich zeigten und sich anscheinend über irgendetwas an mir lustig machten.

Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wenn ich jemandem auffiel und ließ mir meine langen braunen Haare ins Gesicht fallen. Ich war nur eine durchschnittliche Frau und wirklich nichts Besonderes. Durch meine helle Hautfarbe fiel ich hier in Arizona sofort auf und auch nach Monaten würde ich bestimmt immer noch keine Farbe angenommen haben. Das lag wohl in den Genen.

„Mach dir nichts draus!" Sagte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter mir.

„Die sind nur neidisch, da du so hübsch bist und dir alle Männer hinterher schauen!"

Als ich mich umdrehte schaute ich in das breiteste Lächeln, das ich, außer bei meinem Sohn, seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Es gehörte zu einem sehr hübschen Mädchen mit kurzen braunen Haaren, die ihr in alle Richtungen abstanden. Sie war nur ein winziges Stück kleiner als ich und wirkte ausgewogen und fröhlich auf mich.

„Ich bin Alice!" Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht streckte sie mir ihre rechte Hand entgegen, die ich zögernd ergriff.

„Bella…" Sagte ich leise. Sie wollte bestimmt nur nett sein und fühlte sich verpflichtet mit mir zu sprechen. Ich machte Anstalten mich umzudrehen, da redete Alice munter drauf los und ich biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand so nett zu mir war und war immer noch skeptisch.

„Ich bin so aufgeregt! Meine zwei Brüder studieren hier und da dachte ich mir das College kann gar nicht so schlecht sein. Meine Mutter war anfangs nicht so begeistert, zumal wir aus Kanada kommen und Phoenix sehr weit entfernt ist."

Alice redete so schnell, dass ich fast nicht folgen konnte.

„Vielleicht sind wir ja Zimmergenossinnen im Wohnheim?" Mit großen Augen sah sie mich an und ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe eine kleine Wohnung außerhalb." Antwortete ich und sie schien enttäuscht zu sein.

„Oh…wäre schön gewesen…aber wir können uns ja auch hier treffen und vielleicht ist es auch von Vorteil eine eigene Wohnung zu haben!"

Ich schluckte. Alice schien sehr nett zu sein, doch am Ende würde sie genauso reagieren wie es alle anderen damals getan hatten. Sie würde sich von mir abwenden und ich wäre wieder alleine mit Ethan.

Ethan…meine Gedanken wanderten schon wieder zu ihm und ich seufzte. Wie es ihm wohl gerade ging?

„Bella?" Riss mich Alice aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich habe dich gefragt was du studierst?"

Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf und musste mich einmal kurz sammeln, bevor ich ihr antworten konnte.

„Sozialpädagogik…und du?" Ich schaute sie an und es war mir vorher nicht klar gewesen, dass ihr Lächeln noch breiter werden konnte.

„Ich auch!" Rief sie erfreut.

„Das ist ja toll. Dann können wir immer zusammen zu den Vorlesungen und wir können zusammen lernen und zusammen Mittagessen. Ich bin total erleichtert schon jemand nettes kennengelernt zu haben!"

Die Menschenschlange bewegte sich ein paar Meter nach vorne und ich schloss auf. Das College war schon immer mein Traum gewesen und dennoch hatte ich Angst. Ich war Menschen gegenüber schon immer vorsichtig gewesen und nach allem, was ich in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte, war es schwer jemandem zu vertrauen.

„Name bitte!" Unterbrach jemand meine Gedanken.

„Isabelle Swan!" Antwortete ich schnell.

Das Mädchen mir gegenüber drückte mir mein Stundenplan und mein Studentenausweis in die Hand, nachdem sie meinen Namen auf einer Liste abgehakt hatte. Als auch Alice ihre Unterlagen in den Händen hielt, sah sie mich begeistert an.

„Komm, wir schauen uns ein bisschen um. Die Vorlesungen starten sowieso erst morgen und dann kann ich dir mein Zimmer zeigen und meine Brüder vorstellen!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten nahm sie meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. Ich war es nicht mehr gewohnt jemand Fremden so nahe zu sein und fühlte mich unwohl. Nicht, dass es nicht gut tat eine Freundin zu haben, mehr war es der Gedanke was sie über mich denken könnte, wenn sie von Ethan wüsste. Alice war anders und sie schien ein gutes Herz zu haben. Dennoch war ich unsicher. Ich konnte nicht mit offenen Karten spielen, denn ich hatte zu viel Angst vor ihrer Reaktion und dass alles wieder so ablief, wie an der High School.

„Ist es nicht schön hier?" Alice hielt noch immer meine Hand als wir in ihr Zimmer kamen.

„Ja, wirklich schön!" Stimmte ich ihr zu und blickte mich in dem Raum um. Er war groß und voll möbliert. Auf der einen Seite stand eine große Couch und ein Fernseher und auf der anderen ein Tisch mit vier Stühlen und ein kleiner Kühlschrank. Ansonsten gingen nur noch zwei Türen ab. Hinter der einen verbarg sich das Badezimmer und hinter der anderen das Schlafzimmer in dem zwei Betten, zwei Schränke und zwei Schreibtische standen.

„Eine von euch muss meine Mitbewohnerin sein!" Mit diesen Worten betrat ein umwerfend aussehendes Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren das Zimmer und kam auf uns zu.

„Ja, das bin ich…Mein Name ist Alice!" Stellte sich Alice vor.

„Rosalie. Aber ihr könnt Rose sagen!" Entgegnete das Mädchen und sie schien wirklich nett zu sein. Noch immer betrachtete ich ihr makelloses Gesicht und fühlte mich in Anwesenheit von Alice und Rosalie wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Beide waren auf ihre eigene Art schön. Alice auf die Elfenhafte, mit der sie alle Männer in ihren Bann zog. Und Rose mit ihrer Schönheit, bei der kein Mann seinen Blick von ihr abwenden konnte. Und daneben stand ich…Isabella Swan mit einem rätselhaften Kleidergeschmack, einer nicht gerade wohl geformten Figur und einem Durchschnittsgesicht, das wohl niemandem so schnell im Gedächtnis blieb.

„Wollen wir ein bisschen auf eine Wiese in die Sonne sitzen?" Schlug Rose vor und Alice stimmte begeistert zu. Nur Minuten später machten wir es uns auf einer kleinen Decke bequem und meine Gedanken schweiften schon wieder, wie so oft an diesem Tag, zu meinem Sohn, bis mich ein Stups in die Seite in die Realität zurückholte.

„Da sind meine Brüder!" Rief Alice aufgeregt und fing an zu winken. Ein großer und gut gebauter Junge stand plötzlich vor mir und warf einen Schatten auf mein Gesicht, sodass ich ihn ohne Probleme mustern konnte.

„Schwesterchen!" Erfreut breitete er seine Arme aus und Alice warf sich hinein.

„Emmett, ich hab dich so vermisst." Schrie sie überglücklich und mein Blick schweifte an Emmett vorbei und ich sah in wunderschöne grüne Augen, die mich interessiert musterten. Mein Atem stockte und ich biss mir automatisch auf die Unterlippe. Die Augen gehörten zu einem makellosem Gesicht, dass von verwuschelten Haaren umrandet wurden, die im Sonnenlicht bronzefarben glänzten. Wie in Trance musterte ich jede seiner Bewegungen und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es sich anscheinend um Alice zweiten Bruder handeln musste.

„Edward, es ist so schön dich zu sehen. Leider habt ihr beiden Mom und Dad verpasst!" Irritiert wandte ich meinen Blick auf den Boden und versuchte zwanghaft Edward nicht anzuschauen. Ich schaffte es nicht und hob mein Gesicht an, doch meine Sicht wurde von Emmett versperrt.

„Hi, ich bin Emmett!" Er streckte mir freundlich seine Hand entgegen und ich ergriff sie wortlos. Zu sehr war ich in Gedanken bei Edward, der mich total aus der Bahn warf. Wieso hatte ein Junge, den ich nur Sekunden gesehen hatte, so eine Wirkung auf mich?

„Hat deine neue Freundin ihre Zunge verschluckt, oder weshalb sagt sie kein Wort?" Ich bemerkte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und ließ seine Hand los.

„Ich…bin Bella…" Brachte ich beschämt hervor und ließ mir wieder meine Haare ins Gesicht fallen. Als sich mir eine zweite Hand entgegenstreckte begann mein Herz wie wild an zu schlagen.

„Hi Bella, ich bin Edward!" Ich hielt die Luft an, als mir sein unbeschreiblicher Duft in die Nase stieg. Wie konnte jemand auch nur so gut riechen?

„Ich glaube deine Freundin ist ein wenig schüchtern!" Warf Emmett lachend ein und Edward setzte sich neben mich.

„Ich bin nicht schüchtern…" Protestierte ich kleinlaut

„Nimm ihn nicht allzu ernst. Emmett treibt gerne seine Scherze!" Alice zwinkerte mir zu und ich versuchte all meine Gedanken zu verdrängen und widmete mich Emmett zu, der Rose unentwegt anstarrte und ihr Komplimente an den Kopf warf. Sie schien unbeeindruckt und dennoch zeigte sie ein gewisses Interesse an ihm.

„Ich hab alle Kurse zusammen mit Bella ist das nicht toll!" Euphorisch hüfte Alice auf und ab und Edward klopfte ihr liebevoll auf die Schulter, während er mich mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du schnell jemand nettes kennen lernen wirst…Wie alt bist du denn Bella?"

Ich schluckte. Ich war älter als Alice. Bestimmt war ich älter und ich hatte mir noch nicht überlegt, was ich ihnen sagen sollte. Was wäre eine passende Ausrede gewesen erst später aufs College zu gehen?

„Ich bin…21…" Antwortete ich mit zitternder Stimme.

„Wirklich? Ich bin erst 19." Sagte Alice und schaute mich verblüfft an.

„Edward ist auch 21 und Emmett ist 22…wieso bist du jetzt erst aufs College?"

„Ich…habe…eine kleine Auszeit genommen…" Versuchte ich mich herauszureden und hoffte, das würde ihnen genügen.

„Das ist aber eine lange Auszeit!" Mischte sich Emmett nun in unser Gespräch ein.

„Wieso? Ich bin auch schon 21!" Warf Rose ein und ich warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Ist es denn so schlimm, wenn man nicht sofort aufs College geht, sondern noch sein Leben ein wenig genießt?"

Rose blickte auffordernd in die Runde und alle senkten ihre Blicke.

„So war das nicht gemeint…" Versuchte sich Alice zu entschuldigen.

„Ah, da ist Tanya!" Mit diesen Worten stand Edward auf und ging auf eine schöne Rothaarige zu, die ihn verführerische Blicke zuwarf.

„Das ist Edwards neueste Flamme…" Flüsterte uns Emmett zu.

„…ich kann sie nicht leiden, aber wie bei allen anderen wird er bald genug von ihr haben…"

Wie bei allen anderen? Argwöhnisch beobachtete wie Edward dieser Tanya einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Er sah einfach atemberaubend aus und mir hätte schon im ersten Moment klar sein müssen, dass er ein Aufreißer war. Enttäuscht sah ich zu Alice, die Emmett etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, woraufhin er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Auch wenn ich Edward nicht kannte, fühlte ich mich zu ihm hingezogen. Er hatte etwas an sich, das ich mochte und das etwas Besonderes ausstrahlte.

Doch er hat eine Freundin und das war auch gut so…versuchte ich mir einzureden. Mach dir doch nichts vor. Wieso hätte er sich auch für dich interessieren sollen? Du bist nichts Besonderes und außerdem hätte es sowieso nicht geklappt. Wie hätte ich ihm auch das mit Ethan erklären sollen?

In Gedanken versunken warf ich einen kurzen Blick auf meine Uhr und sprang erschrocken auf. Heute war mein erster Arbeitstag in der Videothek in der Stadt und ich musste mich beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig dort zu sein.

„Ich muss los!" Rief ich und schnappte mir meinen Rucksack.

„Willst du denn nichts mehr mit uns essen?" Fragte Alice traurig und ich sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Es tut mir leid…ich hab noch einen Nebenjob in einer Videothek und muss jetzt los, wenn ich nicht zu spät kommen will."

„Oh…" Enttäuscht stand Alice auf und mein schlechtes Gewissen plagte mich.

„Wir können uns doch morgen früh gleich vor der Vorlesung treffen und dann trinken wir einen Kaffee?" Versuchte ich sie aufzumuntern und sie nickte glücklich.

„Gleiche Stelle wie heute Morgen!" Sagte sie und ich winkte ihr noch einmal zu.

„Wir sehen uns!" Rief ich den anderen über die Schulter nach und machte mich auf den Weg. Erleichtert atmete ich aus, als ich das Gelände verlassen hatte und dennoch machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in mir breit. Ich spürte Edwards Blick in meinem Nacken und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Vergiss ihn…ermahnte ich mich…es ist besser so! Es war jetzt schon schwer genug die fehlende Zeit zwischen High School Abschluss und College zu erklären.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich auf dem Weg zur Arbeit Ausreden zu überlegen, die sinnvoll klangen und mit denen ich niemanden enttäuschte. Wie sollte ich ihnen, wenn wir später vielleicht doch Freunde werden sollten, erklären, dass ich am Abend nie Zeit für sie hatte und dass keiner mit mir nach Hause kommen konnte?

Ich wollte Alices Freundin sein und ich hatte sie schon nach einem Tag ins Herz geschlossen. Doch das ständige Lügen würde mich innerlich zerreisen.

Als ich später am Abend Ethan endlich wieder in den Armen hielt, fiel die ganze Anspannung des Tages von mir ab. Ich hatte nicht mehr lange mit ihm, ehe er müde werden würde und die Zeit, die mir mit meinem Sohn blieb, wollte ich genießen.

„Was soll ich denn nur tun?" Fragte ich Ethan und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„…denn nur tun…" Sprach mein Kleiner meinen Satz nach und ich stupste ihm mit meinem Finger auf die Nase.

Er war so süß und am liebsten hätte ich jedem gezeigt, wie toll mein Sohn war. Doch immer war die Angst da…die Angst vor Ablehnung…

Ich wollte hier ein neues leben beginnen und ich fragte mich wirklich, wie ich meinen Sohn nur vor den anderen geheim halten sollte…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Ich mag dich**

_**Von allen Geschenken, die uns das Schicksal gewährt, gibt es kein größeres Gut als die Freundschaft – keinen größeren Reichtum, keine größere Freude. [/style]**_

Epikur von Samos

Als Ethan an diesem Abend endlich schlafend in seinem Bettchen lag, ließ ich mich mit einem Stöhnen auf die Couch fallen. Ich war wirklich geschafft und das nach nur einem Tag. Ich war erleichtert am College nicht mehr alleine zu sein und freute mich, Alice am nächsten Tag wiederzusehen. Geistesabwesend ließ ich meinen Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen und er blieb an meiner Schrankwand hängen, auf der genau zwei Fotos standen.

Das erste zeigte mich und meinen damaligen Freund James, der mit meiner Schwangerschaft nicht klarkam und der mich hängen ließ, als ich ihn am meisten brauchte. Und das andere zeigte mich und meine Eltern in glücklichen Zeiten, als ich noch ganz klein war und bevor meine Mutter meinen Vater verlassen hatte. Als ich noch ein richtiges Zuhause kannte und meine Eltern und ich noch, wie mein Vater immer sagte, die drei Musketiere waren. Einer für alle und alle für einen…dass ich nicht lache…

Schnell schaute ich weg und ging in die Küche um mir ein Glas mit kaltem Wasser zu füllen.

Alle für einen…damals hatte ich wirklich daran geglaubt. Ich glaubte an meine Familie und dass uns nichts auseinanderbringen konnte. Wir waren glücklich…bis meine Mutter mich eines Tages mitnahm und wir Forks verließen. Erst, als sie mit ihrem jüngeren Freund zusammen war, hatte sie keine Zeit mehr für mich. INicht, dass ich Phil nicht mochte…Er war nur nicht der Richtige für sie…Dad war der Richtige…

Ab da an, war ich nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen und entschied mich zu Charlie zu ziehen.

Anfangs lief das alles auch wirklich gut. Er ließ mir Freiraum und ich freute mich endlich mal mehr Zeit für mich selbst zu haben. Doch mit der Zeit kam er immer weniger nach Hause. Er verbrachte viel Zeit bei der Arbeit, da er Chief von Forks war und so auch am Wochenende immer gebraucht wurde. Auch wenn ich es mir nie eingestehen wollte, fehlte mir Zuwendung. Irgendwann fand ich sie…bei James…Er war neu an unserer Schule und einer der wenigen Jungs, die mich beachteten. Bei James hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde er mich wirklich lieben…als wäre ich ihm wichtig…

Es war wirklich naiv so was zu glauben. Nachdem ich schwanger wurde wusste ich, dass er genauso war, wie all die anderen. Wir waren ein paar Monate zusammen und er brach mir wirklich das Herz, als er mir in der schwersten Zeit meines Lebens nicht zur Seite stand. Stumme Tränen rannen mir die Wangen hinunter und ich versuchte mein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, indem ich mir eine Hand vor meinen Mund hielt.

Irgendwann schlief ich auf der Couch ein, bis ich mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet aufwachte. Meine Haare klebten an meiner nassen Stirn und mein T-Shirt war schweißdurchtränkt. Hastig stand ich auf und versuchte meinen unregelmäßigen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich hatte einen Alptraum und doch wusste ich nicht mehr, von was er gehandelt hatte. Nur das tadelnde Gesicht meiner Eltern kam immer und immer wieder in mein Gedächtnis zurück.

Es war gerade einmal vier Uhr morgens und dennoch wusste ich, dass ich keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde. Zu aufgewühlt war ich und zu sehr stand ich noch unter Schock. Ich lief in mein Bad, während ich mich aus meiner Kleidung schälte und stellte mich unter die heiße Dusche. Langsam entspannten sich meine Muskeln wieder und ich ließ mich auf die Knie sinken. Mein Gesicht vergrub ich in meinen Händen.

Hatte ich wirklich alles in meinem Leben falsch gemacht?

Ein leises Wimmern ließ mich aufschauen und ich hörte eine leise Stimme, die nach mir rief. Sofort stand ich auf und zog mir meinen Bademantel an. Schnell lief ich in das Zimmer meines Sohnes und schaute in seine verheulten Augen, die mich bettelnd anschauten.

„Hattest du einen Alptraum, mein Schatz?" Ich nahm Ethan auf den Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Deiner Mami geht es auch nicht besser…" Flüsterte ich und summte meinem Kleinen leise ins Ohr. Nach einer Weile hörte ich nur noch seinen regelmäßigen Atem und legte ihn zurück in sein Bettchen.

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein…Das verspreche ich dir!" Mit diesen Worten drückte ich meinem Kleinen einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und ging zurück ins Bad. Die Nacht verbrachte ich überwiegend damit, auf der Couch zu liegen und an die Decke zu starren. Schlaf überkam mich nicht mehr und als nach gefühlten Tagen endlich mein Wecker klingelte, stand ich erleichtert auf.

Auf dem Weg zum College bemerkte ich, wie mir langsam die Augen zufielen. Erst als ich Alice von weitem entdeckte erwachte ein wenig Leben in mir und ich lief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf sie zu.

„Oh, Bella…ich freu mich so, dich zu sehen!" Alice sprang überglücklich auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Ich freu mich auch." Brachte ich unter dem Druck ihrer Umarmung hervor.

„Dann holen wir uns jetzt einen Kaffee und machen uns auf den Weg zur Vorlesung!" Alice schnappte sich meine Hand und zog mich, wie schon so oft, hinter sich her.

„Sag mal, hast du eigentlich einen Freund?" Mit großen Augen sah sie mich an.

„Nein, ich habe keinen Freund!" Entgegnete ich ihr.

„Hmm, dann müssen wir dir einen suchen." Zwinkerte sie mir zu. Wir hatten den Vorlesungssaal erreicht und setzten uns in eine der mittleren Reihen, ganz nach links.

Ich blickte Alice von der Seite an und sie wendete mir ihren Blick zu.

„Ich…möchte keinen Freund…" Fing ich an, doch Alice unterbrach mich.

„Ach Bella, das habe ich doch nicht so gemeint!" Grinste sie.

„Keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht verkuppeln und ich werde dir auch kein Blind Date besorgen. Da habe ich selbst eine schlechte Erfahrung gemacht und möchte das keinem Zumuten…Wobei…" Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„…mich Jasper aus dieser komischen Situation befreit hatte."

Ich sah sie neugierig an und stupste ihr in die Seite.

„Ist Jasper dein Freund?" Fragte ich sie und sie nickte.

„Dann musst du mir später alles erzählen!"

Der Vormittag verging schnell und in der Mittagspause gingen Alice und ich in die Cafeteria. Schon auf dem Weg dorthin fing sie mit gedämpfter Stimme an zu erzählen.

„Weißt du, ich war vor circa einem Jahr zu Besuch bei meinen Brüdern. Beide hatten in dieser Zeit eine Freundin und ich kam mir wirklich fehl am Platz vor, da alle immer Händchen hielten und sich andauernd küssten. Immer saßen die vier zusammen…es war wirklich schrecklich. Irgendwann meinte Emmett dann, er müsse mich mit jemandem verkuppeln und arrangierte ein Blind Date…" Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie fortfuhr.

„…Es war der schlimmste Abend meines Lebens. Dieser Kerl…" Knurrte sie.

„…der hat doch wirklich die Nerven gehabt mich zu betatschen und wollte mir mit aller Gewalt einen Kuss geben. Als ich ihn fast nicht mehr abwehren konnte, tauchte Jasper wie aus heiterem Himmel auf."  
Auf Alice Gesicht legte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln und sie sah verträumt auf den Boden. Was hätte ich in diesem Moment nur darum gegeben auch an ihrer Stelle zu sein. Es wäre schön gewesen, doch ich gönnte es ihr von ganzem Herzen.

„Der Held in der strahlenden Rüstung…" Flüsterte ich.

„Hattest du schon einen Freund?" Fragend schaute sie mich an.

„Ja…aber er war nicht der…Richtige…" Traurig schaute ich weg und Alice legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Ist wirklich nicht mehr schlimm…es ist schon über zwei Jahre her…"  
„Was ist denn passiert?" Bei jedem hätte ich mich in dieser Situation in mein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen, doch ich fühlte, dass es Alice ernst meinte. Sie wollte mir helfen und daher fasste ich den Entschluss ihr von James zu erzählen. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick ging mir sogar durch den Kopf von Ethan zu berichten, doch die Angst hielt mich zurück.

„Ich dachte er sei anders…" Fing ich an zu erzählen.

„…die meisten Jungs in meiner Heimatstadt wollten nur das Eine. Als dann James neu an unsere Schule kam, dachte ich nicht, dass er mich überhaupt beachten würde. Ich..."

„Wieso nicht beachten? Du bist so hübsch, Bella. Siehst du das denn nicht?"

Alice sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und ich seufzte. Natürlich war ich nichts Besonderes.

„Ich glaube du siehst wirklich nicht, was du für eine Wirkung auf das männliche Geschlecht hast…"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und Alice verstummte. Resigniert deutete sie mir an, dass ich weitererzählen sollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie verstanden, dass ich nicht über mich und meine Wirkung sprechen wollte. Geglaubt hätte ich ihr sowieso nicht.

„Irgendwann sprach er mich an und lud mich zum essen ein. Ich fiel aus allen Wolken und war glücklich, dass er sich für mich interessierte. Doch nach ein paar Monaten ließ er mich fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel…"

„Männer sind Mistkerle!" Schimpfte Alice als wir uns an die Essensschlange in der Cafeteria stellten. Eigentlich hatte ich keinen großen Hunger und nahm mir daher nur einen Apfel und eine Flasche Wasser.

Als wir beide an einem Tisch in der Ecke platz genommen hatten, schaute Alice verwundert auf mein Tablett.

„Du isst ja fast gar nichts. Hast du keinen Hunger?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte, wie jemand hinter mich getreten war.

„Bella, du musst mehr essen. Dann wirst du so groß und stark wie ich!" Emmett zog den Stuhl neben mir nach hinten und setzte sich mit einem überfüllten Tablett an den Tisch, während er mir ein breites Grinsen zuwarf.

Alice lehnte sich zu mir und flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr.

„Er hat heute Abend ein Date mit Rose und lädt sie zum essen ein…Dass er da überhaupt noch was essen kann…"

„Schwesterchen…kann es sein, dass du über mich lästerst?" Betont lässig zog er das erste Wort in die Länge und sprach mit vollem Mund.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Entgegnete sie ihm grinsend und nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Mittagessen.

Eine Weile später saßen wir zu viert auf der Wieso auf dem Campus. Rose hatte sich zu uns gesellt und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Emmett. Ich beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln und so, wie sie sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, war mir klar, dass sie Emmett mochte. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf meine Lippen und ich drehte mich zu Alice, die das ganze Schauspiel auch interessiert verfolgte.

„Hey Edward!" Rief sie plötzlich und als ich aufblickte, schaute ich wieder in die schönsten grünen Augen der Welt. Mein Herz beschleunigte sich wie am Vortag und ich bemerkte zu meinen Entsetzten, wie sich meine Wangen leicht röteten. Edward musterte mich eindringlich, was mich ziemlich nervös machte.

„Hi." Sagte er, während er sich neben Alice setzte und seine Freundin Tanya, die ich erst in diesem Moment bemerkte, hinter sich herzog. Sie betrachtete mich mit einem argwöhnischen Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

„Bella, hast du Lust heute Abend mit mir ins Kino zu gehen?" Alice pflügte ein paar Blumen von der Wiese, um sie zu einem Kranz zusammenzustecken.

„Tut mir leid…ich muss arbeiten." Sagte ich und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen zeigte Enttäuschung.

„Und danach? So lange musst du doch nicht arbeiten, oder?"

Erschrocken schaute ich auf und versuchte über eine passende Antwort nachzudenken. Mein Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren und dennoch wollte mir einfach nichts Passendes einfallen.

„Bella?" Mit einem Blick den ich nicht deuten konnte, schauten alle auf mich und Blut schoss mir ins Gesicht. Ich wollte niemanden Anlügen, doch was sollte ich sagen?  
„Ich…ich…ich muss noch Babysitten…" Babysitten? Wie kam ich nur auf diese bescheuerte Idee? Wäre es möglich gewesen, hätte ich in diesem Moment meinen Kopf gegen eine Wand geschlagen.

„Babysitten?" Fragten Alice und Edward gleichzeitig.

„Ja…ich…muss Babysitten. Und solange mich die Eltern nicht so gut kennen, würde ich lieber abends bei ihnen zuhause bleiben…" Mit einem Müden lächeln versuchte ich Alice milde zu stimmen.

„Ich hasse Babys…" Hörte ich Tanyas Kommentar.

„…die stinken so und schreien tun sie auch immer."

„Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht…" Protestierte Alice, doch mitten in ihrem Satz brach sie ab und fing hysterisch an zu schreien und sprang auf.

„Jasper?" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen rannte sie quer über die ganze Wiese und schmiss sich in die Arme eines gutaussehenden jungen Mannes. Das war also ihr Freund?!  
Beruhigt, dass die Diskussion unterbrochen wurde, stand ich auf, um Jasper zu begrüßen und streckte ihm eine Hand hin.

„Du musst Bella sein!" Stellte er lachend fest und ich nickte.

„Und du musst Jasper sein!" Lächelte ich.

„Du hast einen mächtigen Eindruck auf meine Freundin gemacht. Sie hat gestern Abend am Telefon nur von dir erzählt." Sagte er, während wir uns setzten und schon wieder lief mein Kopf rot an.

„Ich hoffe sie hat nur Gutes erzählt!" Brachte ich heraus und Jasper lachte.

„Alice würde nie schlecht über ihre neue beste Freundin sprechen!"

Beste Freundin? War ich wirklich schon nach einem Tag Alices beste Freundin?  
„Sie hat nicht wirklich viele Freundinnen. Mich freut es, dass ihr euch getroffen habt!" Ehrlich schaute er mich an und Alice schien erschrocken über seine Worte.

„Bella…ich…" Brachte sie stockend heraus.

„Ist schon gut…" Lachte ich.

„Ich mag dich…neue beste Freundin!"

Mit einem Mal lag Alice in meinen Armen.

„Oh man…Frauen…" Schnaufte Emmett.

„…ich glaube wir sollten langsam los." Sagte Edward in einem eigenartigen Ton. Als Alice endlich von mir abließ blickte ich Edward an. Seine Augen durchbohrten mich und es schien, als würde er in meinen Kopf und meine wirren Gedanken blicken können. Mein Atem ging schneller und ich selbst versank in seinen Augen.

„Ja, gehen wir…" Tanya stand auf und drückte Edward einen dicken Kuss auf die Lippen. Demonstrativ sah sie mich an und ich wunderte mich, was sie mit dieser Show bezwecken wollte. Ich mochte Tanya wahrscheinlich genauso wenig, wie die anderen und sie konnte mir egal sein. Genauso war mir Edward egal und seine wunderschönen grünen Augen…

„Los Bella, wir kommen sonst zu spät." Rief Alice und ich sprang auf die Beine.

„Tschau Leute, wir sehen uns Morgen." Sagte ich und hakte mich bei meiner neuen besten Freundin ein. Es war komisch. Noch nie war ich eine Person gewesen, die seine Gefühle jedem mitteilte und dennoch hatte ich vor allen gesagt, dass ich Alice mochte. Am liebsten war es mir, wenn ich für mich alleine war. Ich machte die Dinge meist mit mir selbst aus, so hatte ich mir oft schon so manche Enttäuschung erspart. Doch leider waren es nur manche und nicht alle gewesen…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Blind Date**

Vielen Dank für die zwei Reviews :-) Ich denke auch, dass es mit der Zeit wahrscheinlich mehr werden!!!

_**Je planmäßiger die Menschen vorgehen, desto wirksamer vermag sie der Zufall zu treffen.**_

Friedrich Dürrenmatt

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und mir gefiel mein neues Leben, mit meinen neuen Freunden. Nur die ständigen Ausreden und die Lügerei belasteten mein Herz schwer und machten mich traurig. Schon oft war ich kurz davor, alles zu beichten. Doch jedes Mal fühlte ich eine Beklemmung in mir, die es mir schwer machte zu atmen. Es war pure Angst, meine neuen Freunde zu verlieren. Sie könnten es mir nicht verzeihen, dass ich sie all die Wochen angelogen hatte. Ich konnte mir ja selbst nicht einmal verzeihen…

Zerknirscht schritt ich mit Ethan auf dem Arm nach Hause, doch auch er konnte mir mein schlechtes Gefühl nicht nehmen. Was würde er später wohl sagen, wenn ich ihm diese Geschichte erzählte? Wenn er wüsste, dass ich ihn im Verborgenen hielt und nicht zu ihm stand, auch wenn ich es so gerne getan hätte?

Wütend auf mich selbst schloss ich meine Wohnungstür auf und setzte Ethan in seinen Kinderstuhl.

„Es tut mir alles so leid, mein Kleiner!" Ethan legte seinen Kopf schräg und grinste mich an.

„Mama, Teddy!" Rief er erfreut und ich nahm sein Lieblingskuscheltier in meine Hände. Ich hatte ihn schon seit meiner eigenen Geburt und er war eines der wenigen persönlichen Dinge, die ich von zuhause mitnahm. Als Ethan ihn endlich in seine Finger bekam lachte er überglücklich. Ich liebte Kinder, an ihnen sah man immer das Gute auf der Welt. Sie waren mit wenig zufrieden und ich hatte immer das Gefühl, als könnten sie aus nichts, alles machen.

Ethan war mit seinem Lieblingsspielzeug beschäftigt, während meine Augen immer weiter zufielen.

„Wie soll ich das nur alles schaffen?" Müde und erschöpft stützte ich meine Ellbogen auf dem Esstisch ab und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Erst das Läuten des Telefons riss mich aus meinem schlafähnlichen Zustand und ich stand schwankend auf.

„Ja?" Sprach ich leise in den Hörer und Alices hohe Stimme erklang am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Bella!" Schrie Alice hysterisch in den Hörer und noch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

„Bella, es tut mir so leid…Emmett…ich konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten…"

Ich konnte ihren Worten nicht folgen. Was tut ihr leid? Und vor was wollte sie Emmett abhalten?

„Was ist denn los Alice? Ich verstehe kein Wort?"

„Oh man…" Ich hörte, wie sie tief einatmete um sich zu beruhigen.

„Emmett wollte, dass wir alle zusammen etwas unternehmen und da wir alle Pärchen sind, wollte er jemanden für dich einladen."

Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. Geschockt hielt ich den Telefonhörer in der Hand und war unfähig etwas zu sagen. War das ihr Ernst? Wollte Emmett mich verkuppeln? Nervös strich ich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, dass du keinen Freund möchtest…ich hab wirklich versucht ihn davon abzuhalten!" Verteidigte sie sich.

„Bella? Bist du noch dran?" Alices Stimme schien ängstlich zu sein.

„Ja, Alice. Ich bin noch dran. Und bevor du fragst: Nein, ich bin nicht sauer!" Ich setzte mich an den Esszimmertisch neben Ethan und bemerkte, dass mein Kleiner eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig strich ich ihm über seine weichen, braunen Haare und seufzte leise.

„Emmett hat diesen Typen schon gefragt. Und nachdem er dir ein Foto von dir gezeigt hat…" Sprach Alice vorsichtig weiter.

„Er hat ihm ein Foto von mir gezeigt?" Unterbrach ich sie hart und hatte im selben Moment ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Oh man, Alice…Ich will diesen Typen doch gar nicht treffen…!" Quengelte ich.

„Ich weiß…Aber du kennst doch Emmett! Er meint es nur gut." Sie hatte recht. Er war ein liebenswürdiger Kerl und wollte bestimmt, dass ich mich zwischen all den Pärchen wohler fühlte.

„Wann…wann geht ihr denn aus?" Fragte ich vorsichtig und hörte sofort in Alices Stimmlage, dass sich ein riesiges Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht legte.

„Es ist am Samstagabend, also schon morgen. Du musst wirklich nicht mit. Aber falls du dich doch dafür entscheidest, verspreche ich dir hoch und heilig, dass ich den ganzen Abend nicht von deiner Seite weichen werde. Es sei denn, du sagst es mir ausdrücklich." Resigniert legte ich meine Stirn auf die kalte Tischplatte ab.

„Gut, ich komme mit…" Flüsterte ich leise, doch nach Alices Freudenschrei zu urteilen, hatte sie mich wohl verstanden.

„Bella, das wird so klasse. Du kommst vorher zu mir und ich mach dir dann die Haare. Ich muss sofort den Anderen bescheid geben, dass du mitgehst. Sie werden sich bestimmt freuen, dass du mal abends etwas mit uns unternimmst, wenn du dich sonst so rar machst."

Sie sprach so schnell, dass ich ihren Worten kaum folgen konnte.

„Du kommst morgen dann einfach um sechs zu mir, okay?"

„Okay!" Antwortete ich ihr und legte auf.

Schuldbewusst sah ich auf meinen kleinen schlafenden Sohn herab und nahm ihn nach ein paar Minuten auf den Arm. Nachdem ich ihn vorsichtig umgezogen hatte, legte ich ihn in sein Bettchen. Was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? Ich würde mit meinen Freunden einen netten Abend verbringen und ich würde mich mit einem Typen treffen, den ich danach nicht mehr wiedersehen musste. Da es sowieso von meiner Seite aus nie etwas Ernstes werden würde, konnte ich doch zu diesem Date gehen, oder?

Ich stand auf und fing an das Telefonbuch zu suchen, das ich irgendwo in meiner Wohnung deponiert hatte. Ich brauchte noch einen Babysitter für den Samstagabend und da es noch nicht allzu spät war, versuchte ich mein Glück. Es war ein knapper Termin und insgeheim hoffte ich, ich würde keinen Babysitter finden. Es wäre ein guter Grund gewesen, um nicht zu diesem Date gehen zu müssen. Ich wählte die erstbeste Nummer, deren Annonce sich seriös anhörte und eine, der Stimme nach zu urteilen, etwas ältere Frau nahm ab.

„Guten Abend! Mein Name ist Isabella Swan und ich brauche für morgen Abend einen Babysitter. Denken Sie, das wäre noch möglich, oder ist es zu kurzfristig?" Ungeduldig wippte ich auf und ab und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. In meinem Inneren kämpfte ich mit mir selbst. Auf der einen Seite hätte ich gerne einen Abend mit meinen Freunden verbracht und auf der anderen Seite wollte ich bei Ethan sein und ein Date war nicht wirklich das, was auf meiner Wunschliste ganz oben stand.

„Sie haben Glück, mein Kind. Mein Samstagabendtermin hat vor ein paar Minuten abgesagt." Sagte die Frau mit einer freundlichen Stimme.

„Ich bin übrigens Betty." Stellte sie sich vor und ich musste lächeln. Die Frau gefiel mir schon jetzt am Telefon.

„Schön, dass es so kurzfristig klappt." Erwiderte ich.

„Wäre kurz vor sechs Uhr in Ordnung?"

„Ja, das passt prima."

Nachdem ich Betty meine Adresse und alles weitere genannt hatte, legte ich auf. Zuvor hatte ich noch nie einen Babysitter angeheuert und war unsicher, ob Ethan mit ihr klarkam. Nach einer halben Stunde war ich sogar so weit, noch einmal die Nummer zu wählen um Betty abzusagen. Doch ich blieb eisern. Ich wollte Alice nicht enttäuschen und freute mich, ein wenig Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können.

„Als es am nächsten Tag an der Tür klingelte, war ich überrascht. Betty sah anders aus, als ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Sie war um die 60 Jahre alt doch adrett gekleidet und wirkte sehr jugendlich. Sofort hatte sie Ethan in ihr Herz geschlossen und es schien, als würde er sich bei ihr auch wohlfühlen.

„Du bist ja ein Süßer!" Sagte Betty, während sie ihn schon aus meinen Armen nahm.

„Weißt du, Isabella, ich hatte nie selbst Kinder und meine Nichten und Neffen wohnen weit weg, sodass ich meine Familie leider nicht sehr oft besuchen kann. Es freut mich ab und zu mal solch einen Frechdachs auf dem Arm zu haben."

„Das tut mir leid!" Erwiderte ich.

„Kindchen, das muss es nicht." Zwinkerte sie mir zu.

„Weißt du, Betty, ich habe meinen Sohn vorher noch nie alleine bei einem Babysitter gelassen…Und übrigens, du kannst mich Bella nennen!" Betty schien mich zu verstehen und drückte mir leicht meine Hand.

„Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kenn mich mit Kindern aus und Ethan und ich werden das Schiff schon schaukeln!"

Vorsichtshalber drückte ich ihr trotzdem noch meine Handynummer in die Hand. Sicher war sicher und man kann ja nie wissen, was in nächster Zeit passiert.

„Bella, mach dir keine Sorgen und genieß deinen Abend!"

Komischerweise vertraute ich Betty auf Anhieb. Sie war nett, mochte Ethan und er mochte sie. Bevor ich ging drückte ich Ethan noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann nahm ich meine Sachen und ging zu Fuß zu Alices Wohnheim.

„Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen öffnete mir Rose die Tür und als Alice hinter sie trat schaute ich beide verblüfft an. Es schien so, als wären sie beide schon fertig gestylt und bereit um aufzubrechen.

„Ich weiß zwar, dass ich ein bisschen spät dran bin, aber so spät nun auch wieder nicht…Oh mein Gott…ich hab mich doch nicht in der Zeit geirrt? Du sagtest doch sechs Uhr und ich ha…"

„Nein, du bist nicht zu spät." Unterbrach mich Alice und ließ mich eintreten.

„Rose, du kümmerst dich um ihr Make-up und ich mach ihr die Haare."

Ohne widersprechen zu können, zog mich Alice hinter sich ins Badezimmer. Alle Spiegel waren verdeckt und so trat ich nach einer Stunde vor den Kleiderschrank und wusste nicht, wie ich aussah. Beide hatten mir verboten mir auch nur in Entferntesten irgendwo mein Spiegelbild anzuschauen und mir schwante Böses.

„Jetzt noch das Kleid!" Sagte Rose und stand vor ihrem Kleiderschrank.

„Ich denke du hast eher Roses Größe, als meine…" Grübelte Alice mehr zu sich selbst und betrachtete mich akribisch.

„Das Blaue!!!" Schrien beide plötzlich gleichzeitig auf und schauten sich begeistert an.

„Aber ich hab doch etwas dabei…eine Hose und…" Mit einer Handbewegung deutete mir Alice an, dass ich den Mund halten sollte. Skeptisch blickte ich auf den Fummel, den mir Rose gab. Das war nicht ich…wie sollte ich mich in so etwas wohl fühlen?

Ich dachte an meine gemütliche Wohnung und daran mit Ethan zu kuscheln. Ich hätte ihn nicht mit jemand Fremden alleine lassen sollen…

„Bella, nicht träumen! Anprobieren!" Befahl mir Rose in gespielten strengen Ton.

Ich war wirklich überrascht. Das Kleid passte wie angegossen und fühlte sich an, wie eine zweite Haut.

„Perfekt!" Sagte Alice und schritt einmal um mich herum.

„Jetzt darfst du gucken!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie das Leinentuch vom Spiegel, das mir bis dato einen Blick auf mich selbst verwährte und ich hielt den Atem an. War das ich? War das wirklich die kleine Isabella aus Forks, die immer die gleiche Kleidung trug und meist ungeschminkt durch die Gegend lief?

„Und? Was sagst du?" Nervös tänzelte Alice um mich herum und schaute mich erwartungsvoll und mit großen Augen an.

„Es ist…ungewohnt…irgendwie…" Stammelte ich. Das Mädchen im Spiegel konnte einfach nicht ich sein.

Meine Haare waren offen, wie ich sie sonst auch trug. Nur hatte Alice sie ein wenig eingedreht und so fielen meine Locken welliger über meine Schultern und ließen meine Haare glänzen. Rose hatte mein Make-up dezent gehalten und überwiegend meine Augen mit schwarzem Eyeliner und Wimperntusche betont. Das Kleid betonte meine Rundungen, von denen ich dachte, dass ich sie nicht hätte. Es war trägerlos und brachte meinen Rücken und meine Schultern zum Vorschein. Plötzlich legte mir Alice von hinten eine Kette um meinen Hals und ich konnte sie nur geschockt anschauen.

„Alice…das…du musst…" Stammelte ich, doch ich konnte keinen klaren Satz formulieren.

„Papperlapapp!" Sagte Alice und reichte mir halbhohe Riemchensandaletten und eine kleine süße Tasche, die farblich zu meinem Kleid passten.

„Ihr seit wirklich unglaublich!" Brachte ich endlich hervor und ich warf mich beiden um den Hals.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ mich zusammenzucken. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie und ob mein Outfit ankommen würde und schaute betreten zu Boden, als Alice die Tür öffnete. Es herrschte Stille, als ich meinen Blick hob und in Edwards grüne Augen schaute, die mich überrascht von oben bis unten musterten und am Ende meinen Blick einfingen.

„Die anderen…warten unten…" Er räusperte sich und verschwand im Flur.

„Dem Ersten hast du heut Abend schon einmal die Sprache verschlagen!" Kicherte Rose und wir gingen in den Hof, wo alle auf uns warteten.

„Wow, Bella! Was haben sie denn mit dir gemacht?" Rief Emmett und ich bemerkte, wie ich rot wurde. Nervös biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und spielte an meinem Armband.

„Du siehst fantastisch aus." Sagte Jasper, als er mir einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange gab und Alice einen Arm um die Taille legte.

„Das meinte ich ja damit…du siehst toll aus!" Emmett schmollte, klopfte mir dann aber anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du kommst. Alice war sich anfangs nicht sicher, ob du dich nicht doch vor diesem Date drücken würdest." Lachte er laut.

„Was man aus so einem Mauerblümchen machen kann…" Flüsterte Tanya boshaft, doch kein anderen schien es gehört zu haben.

Sie mochte mich nicht und damit hatte ich mich abgefunden. Eine Hexe wollte ich nicht als Freundin.

Edwards Blick lag immer noch auf mir und es lief mir ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Ich war überrascht gewesen, denn ich hätte ihn und Tanya heute Abend einfach nicht erwartet.

Er sah sehr gut aus in seinen dunkelblauen Jeans und seinem weißen Hemd, über dem er ein schwarzes Sakko trug. Seine Haare waren wie immer wild durcheinander und dennoch war er einfach perfekt. Ich musterte seinen muskulösen Körper und konnte auch durch sein Hemd seine starke Brust erkennen. Als ich sein makelloses Gesicht betrachtete, trafen sich wie schon so oft unsere Blicke. Es durchzuckte mich wie ein Blitz und ich sah verlegen weg.

Er löste Gefühle in mir aus, die ich zuvor noch nie gespürt hatte und so nicht kannte. Mir war heiß und kalt zugleich und doch versuchte ich mir immer wieder einzureden, dass es sinnlos war.

1. Er war Alices Bruder.

2. Er war vergeben.

und

3. Er war wie alle anderen Männer. Er würde mir vorspielen, dass er mich liebte. Er würde mir alles sagen, damit ich ihm glaubte. Und am Ende…würde er einfach gehen und mich im Stich lassen.

„Wir treffen dein Date vor dem Restaurant. Daher sollten wir jetzt los, sonst wird er sauer, wenn er zu lange warten muss." Riss mich Emmett aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, du fährst bei Edward mit. Er hat hinten im Auto nicht so viel Platz und so kann jedes Paar zusammen fahren!" Ich nickte widerwillig und stieg ein. Ungeschickt schnallte ich mich an und als ich meinen Blick hob, traf ich Edwards im Rückspiegel. Er studierte jede meiner Bewegungen.

„Schatz, du kannst losfahren!" Tanya sprach bedächtig und blickte mich über ihre Schulter böse an. Nach einer Weile fing sie dann an, mir Fragen zu stellen und die Situation wurde immer unangenehmer. Irgendetwas hatte sie vor…

„Warst du schon einmal auf einem Blind Date?" Zuckersüß schaute sie mich an, während Edward das Radio einschaltete und leise Musik anfing zu erklingen.

„Nein, war ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht!" Antwortete ich knapp, aber dennoch freundlich.

„Hattest du denn überhaupt schon einmal einen Freund?" Als ich nicht gleich antwortete redete sie weiter.

„Also ich meine, wenn man schüchtern ist, ist es doch schwierig den passenden zu finden?"

Ich sah aus dem Fenster und fühlte mich deutlich unwohl.

„Ich…hatte einen Freund. Es hat aber nicht funktioniert." Antwortete ich monoton.

„Ach nein? Schade…" Sie legte ihre Hand auf Edwards Knie und sein Blick streifte mich schon wieder im Rückspiegel. Ein Ausdruck von Neugier, aber auch Bedauern lag in seinen Augen.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Tanya sah mich wieder an und verzog ihren Mund zu einem komischen Lächeln.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden." Sagte ich leise.

„Warum? Hat er dich sitzen lassen?" Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Ich wollte nicht jetzt und nicht in dieser Situation an meine Vergangenheit erinnert werden und ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich war wütend, dass sie mich genau da hatte, wo sie mich haben wollte.

„Wir sind da." Sagte Edward und ich atmete erleichtert aus. Tanyas eisiger Blick traf mich, als mir Edward half aus dem Wagen zu steigen.

„Danke!" Sagte ich zu ihm und spürte schon Alices Arm und wie sie mich zu einem Jungen zog, der vor dem Restaurant stand und wartete.

Als ich ihm immer näher kam, wurde mir schlecht. Meine Finger zitterten, als ich letztendlich vor ihm stand und ihn erschrocken anstarrte.

„Hi, ich bin Mike." Freundlich streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen.

„Bella." Antwortete ich knapp. War das möglich? Noch immer hatte ich meinen Blick auf seinem Gesicht und sah in seine undurchdringlich blauen Augen. Es waren die gleichen Augen, die mich noch vor ein paar Jahren liebevoll angeschaut hatten. Es waren James Augen. Auch wenn Mike sonst anders aussah, hätte ich diese Augen überall erkannt. Ich versuchte den Klos hinunterzuschlucken, der sich in meinem Hals bildete.

„Wollen wir rein?" Mike streckte mir einen Ellbogen entgegen und ich hakte mich zögernd ein. Das kann nicht sein. Versuchte ich mir einzureden. Bella, du fantasierst. Vielleicht ist er ein netter Junge, gib ihm eine Chance. Doch mein Bauchgefühl sagte etwas anderes, als mein Verstand.

Mike führte mich zu einem großen Runden Tisch und jedes Pärchen nahm nebeneinander Platz. Überaus dankbar, dass Alice neben mir saß, atmete ich erleichtert aus. Ich würde diesen Abend schon überstehen. So schlimm würde es nicht werden.

Genau gegenüber von mir saß Edward, dessen Blick mich immer wieder wie durch Zufall steifte.

Als die Kellnerin unsere Bestellungen aufgenommen hatte, versuchte Mike eine ungezwungene Konversation in Gang zu bringen.

„Gefällt es dir in Phoenix?" Ich sah ihn an und noch einmal überwältigte mich diese Ähnlichkeit mit James. Diese Augen…Diese eiskalten blauen Augen, denen man einfach nicht trauen konnte.

„Ich…weiß…nicht…" Brachte ich schließlich heraus.

„…ich vermisse…den…Regen…"

„Wer vermisst schon Regen!" Warf Tanya patzig ein.

„Ich mag Regen auch." Sagte Mike und lächelte mich offen an. Ich versuchte zurückzulächeln, doch es gelang mir nicht wirklich. Diese Situation wirkte beklemmend auf mich.

„Mike studiert am College auf der anderen Seite der Stadt." Erklärte Alice und ich nickte.

„Es war wirklich lustig, wie ich Emmett kennengelernt haben…" Fing Mike an zu erzählen, aber mehr bekam ich nicht mit.

Ethan ging es hoffentlich gut? Würde er mich vermissen? Hatte er vielleicht geweint?

Ein schmerzender Tritt in mein Schienbein ließ mich aufschrecken.

„Und? Hast du Lust?" Fragte mich Mike und sah mich hoffnungsvoll an.

„Wozu?" Geistesabwesend spielte ich mit meinem Glas Wasser.

„Nächste Woche mit mir ins Kino zu gehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht…" Versuchte ich mich herauszureden.

„…Ich muss das erst mit der Arbeit abklären."

Mit Mike ausgehen? Ich hielt es doch so schon fast nicht neben ihm aus, wie sollte ich da alleine mit ihm in ein dunkles Kino gehen?

In diesem Moment kam zum Glück unser Essen und unsere Gespräche fanden überwiegend darüber statt. Desinteressiert stocherte ich in meinem Essen herum. Mein Magen hatte sich in der Zeit, seit ich neben Mike saß, ziemlich verkrampft.  
Ich wollte nach Hause…Ich wollte zu meinem kleinen Sohn.

Ich schaute erschrocken auf, als ich eine warme Hand spürte, die sich auf mein Knie legte und langsam mein Kleid hochzog. Mike grinste mich frech an und ein Gefühl des Ekels überkam mich. Hastig griff ich unter den Tisch und zog seine Hand an seinem Handgelenk weg. Ich fühlte mich schmutzig von seiner Berührung.

Alice schaute mich besorgt an, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm.

Hecktisch stand ich vom Tisch auf.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte…" Brachte ich halb würgend hervor.

„Soll ich mitkommen?" Fragte mich Alice besorgt doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte alleine sein und ich brauchte ein paar Minuten meine Ruhe.

„Bin gleich…wieder da!" Versicherte ich ihr und machte mich auf den Weg zu den Damentoiletten.

Dort angekommen betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. In den letzten Minuten, seit wir in diesem Restaurant angekommen waren, hatte sich mein Gesicht verändert. Ich war aschfahl und blass. Ich erinnerte mich mit Wehmut daran, wie ich vor Ethans Geburt ausgesehen hatte. Mein Gesichtsausdruck war jetzt ernster, meine Gesichtszüge härter und nicht mehr so weich. Das Leuchten in meinen Augen hatte ich nur, wenn ich mit Ethan oder meinen Freunden zusammen war. Ansonsten fühlte ich mich alleine.

Unwillkürlich musste ich an Mikes Hand auf meinem Knie denken. An sein schmieriges Grinsen und die gaffenden Blicke, die er mir heimlich zuwarf. Damals bei James hatte ich das auch verdrängt und dachte, er wäre ein netter Junge…

Mein Körper verkrampfte sich und Magensäure stieg mir unangenehm meine Speiseröhre hinauf. Ich stürzte mich auf eine der Toiletten zu und übergab mich mehrmals. Innständig hoffte ich es würde keiner mitbekommen und ich hatte endlich einmal Glück.

Als ich mich ein weniger später im Spiegel betrachtete sah ich, dass meine Wimperntusche verlaufen war und versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war. Langsam ging ich zurück zu unserem Tisch und setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Als ich auf meinem Stuhl unruhig hin und her rutschte, nahm Alice meine Hand.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut?" Ich wusste, dass sie mir nicht glauben würde und dennoch nickte ich.

Alle, außer Tanya, sahen mich besorgt an. Niemand sprach ein Wort, bis Tanya anfing, mich mit weiteren Fragen zu löchern.

„Sag mal, Bella, laufen in Forks viele heiße Typen rum?" Ich schaute sie böse an. Es war nur ein heißer Typ für mich dabei gewesen und das war James. Sofort spürte ich ein starkes Ziehen in der Magengegend.

„Wie sah denn dein Ex-Freund aus?" Ex-Freund zog sie beim sprechen gezielt in die Länge.

„Passt unser lieber Mike überhaupt bei dir ins Beuteschema?"

Jegliche Farbe wich aus meinem Gesicht und wieder übermannte mich die Übelkeit. Eine Hexe…sie war wirklich eine Hexe…wie sonst hätte sie mich und meine Gedanken so durchschauen können? Es war, als wüsste sie genau, was in mir vorging und was mich aus der Bahn warf.

„Tanya, es reicht!" Sprach Edward ernst und ein wenig lauter, als man es von ihm gewohnt war. Leicht schlug er mit seiner geballten Faust auf den Tisch, sodass das Besteck auf den Tellern leise klirrte.

„Du siehst doch, dass es ihr nicht gut geht!" Zischte er und blickte mich entschuldigend an.

„Ich…ich glaube…ich würde jetzt gerne nach hause…" Sagte ich leise und alle machten Anstalten, sich zu erheben.

„Nein, nein…ihr bleibt schön hier…ich nehme mir ein Taxi!"

Ich umarmte Alice kurz und flüsterte ihr ein „Es tut mir leid" ins Ohr, ehe ich mich zum gehen wandte.

„Ich fahr dich!" Hörte ich eine Stimme, die immer näher kam. Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie sich eine warme Hand knapp über mein Steißbein legte und mein Herz beschleunigte sich…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Betretendes Schweigen**

_**Schweigen ist die unerträglichste Erwiderung.**_

Gilbert Keith Chesterton

„Edward…" Rief Tanya empört, als er aufstand und hinter mich trat.

„Wir nehmen Tanya nachher mit!" wurde sie von Jasper schnell unterbrochen.

Immer noch war mir übel und das mein Herz jetzt wie wild schlug, war nicht gerade förderlich. Edward schob mich zu seinem Auto und half mir beim einsteigen. Mir war schwindelig und ich schaute benommen auf meine Hände. Als Edward neben mir platz genommen hatte, traf mich eine Wolke seines unwiderstehlichen Dufts.

Warum tat er das? Warum kümmerte er sich so um mich? Und warum ließ er seine Freundin wegen mir alleine im Restaurant zurück?

„Ist dir kalt?" Fragte mich Edward besorgt mit seiner samtenen Stimme.

Er zog sein Sakko aus und legte es mir um meine Schultern. Dann startete er den Wagen. Langsam fuhr er aus der Parklücke und folgte wenig später der Landstraße. Es waren ungefähr 20 Minuten Fahrt und es lag ein angenehmes Schweigen zwischen uns. Ich schloss meine Augen und legte meine heiße Stirn an die kühle Fensterscheibe und hoffte die Übelkeit würde bald wieder vergehen.

Ich fühlte mich leer und ausgelaugt. Meine Schlafcouch schien mir eine gute Lösung mich zu verkriechen und eine Runde mit Ethan zu kuscheln. Ich freute mich ihn bald wieder in meine Arme zu schließen. Er war der einzige Mann, der mir nie wehtun würde…Er war der Einzige, der mich abgrundtief und ehrlich liebte…

Als Edward den Wagen beschleunigte und in eine scharfe Kurve fuhr, überkam mich die Übelkeit wie in großen Wellen. Meine Kehle fühlte sich taub an und ich hielt meine rechte Hand reflexartig vor meinen Mund. Nach Luft ringend betätigte ich den Knopf, der die Fensterscheibe hinunterließ und sog hastig die kalte und klare Nachtluft ein.

„Ist dir schlecht?" Mit Panik in den Augen drehte Edward seinen Kopf zu mir.

„Ich…" Keuchte ich mit erstickter Stimme.

„…bitte…halt an…".

Noch bevor Edward sein Auto vollkommen auf dem Seitenstreifen zum Stehen gebracht hatte, riss ich die Beifahrertür auf. Schwankend lief ich ein paar Schritte auf eine Wiese zu und ließ mich auf meine Knie sinken. Ein würgendes Gefühl nahm mir die Fähigkeit zu atmen und schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Ich erbrach mich lautstark und nahm geistesabwesend war, wie jemand meine Haare in meinem Nacken zusammenhielt und beruhigend über meinen Rücken strich.

Noch Minuten später saß ich ohne mich zu bewegen da und füllte meine Lungen unregelmäßig mit Luft. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und noch immer hatte sich meine Übelkeit nicht gelegt. In kurzen Zeitabständen zwang mich meine Speiseröhre dazu zu würgen, doch in meinem Magen war nichts mehr, was ich hätte erbrechen können. Erst nach einer Weile hatte ich mich beruhigt und ich sah zu Edward auf, der meine Haare losließ. Er legte seine Hände unter meine Schultern, um mich sanft nach oben zu ziehen.

Unsicher stand ich vor ihm und war mir sicher, dass ich nicht die Kraft hatte einen Schritt zu gehen. Es war mir peinlich, dass er mich so sah, doch ich war zu schwach um etwas an dieser Situation zu ändern.  
„Kannst du gehen?" Ich nickte, obwohl ich es nicht konnte.

Ich wollte vor Edward stark sein. Ich durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, das hatte ich mir geschworen.

Nach dem zweiten Schritt klappten mir meine Beine weg und ich schloss die Augen. Erschrocken wartete ich auf den Aufprall, doch nichts geschah. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich Edward direkt ins Gesicht und seine Augen lagen besorgt auf mir. Mit einem Schwung nahm er mich behutsam auf seine Arme und müde legte ich meinen Kopf an seine harte Brust, bevor er mich auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und die Tür schloss.

Doch bevor er das Auto startete, schauter er starr geradeaus aus der Windschutzscheibe. Ich war müde, doch zwang mich wach zu bleiben. Ich musste es aushalten, bis ich zu hause war.

„Es tut mir leid wegen Tanya…" Edwards melodische Stimme durchbrach die Stille, die im Auto herrschte. Er schien unsicher zu sein.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken!" Entgegnete ich ihm leise.

„Doch…es ist nur…" Nervös biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, als er seinen Satz nicht beendete. Was wollte er mir sagen? Edward öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn gleich darauf wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er ließ den Motor aufheulen und fuhr die restlichen Kilometer zu meiner Wohnung.

Geschafft atmete ich seufzend ein. Ich wollte mir jetzt keine Gedanken um Edward machen und auch um nichts anderes. Und doch kam immer wieder sein makelloses Gesicht vor mein inneres Auge. Seine grünen Augen, wie sie mich interessiert musterten und sein besorgter Blick, als ich vor ihm kniete und er meine Haare hielt.

Den Weg zu meiner Wohnung erklärte ich ihm geistesabwesend. Mir ging es besser und dennoch nicht richtig gut.

„Das ist aber eine schöne Gegend!" Versuchte Edward ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Ich nickte nur und schaute aus dem Fenster. Mit meinen Armen umschlang ich meinen Bauch, von dem ein bedrückendes Gefühl ausging, das durch meinen ganzen Körper zog.

„Bella, soll ich dich nicht doch vielleicht ins Krankenhaus fahren?" Er legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf meine und drückte sie leicht. Erschrocken zog ich meinen Arm weg.

„Nein…es geht mir schon besser…" Sagte ich stotternd.

„Hier kannst du halten!" Rief ich schon fast erleichtert, als wir vor meiner Wohnung angekommen waren und schnallte mich ab.

Nachdem mir Edward aus dem Wagen geholfen hatte, blickte er mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Danke fürs Fahren." Flüsterte ich leise und hatte das Gefühl, als würde er erwarten, dass ich ihn mit in meine Wohnung bat. Doch ich sagte nichts und griff die Klinke der unteren Eingangstür, um sie zu öffnen. Nachdem ich sie einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, vernahm ich Edwards Stimme hinter mir und mein Herz beschleunigte sich. Weshalb brachte er mich immer dazu, dass ich nervös wurde?

„Bella…" Rief er und fasste mich sanft am Arm. Erschrocken durch seine plötzliche Berührung, die mir unter die Haut ging, drehte ich mich um.

„…du…" Er schaute mir in die Augen und sein Gesicht war nur ein paar Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Irgendetwas kaltes berührte meine Hand.

„…hast deine Tasche vergessen!" Nervös strich sich Edward durch seine verwuschelten Haare und grinste mich schief an.

Sein Blick zog mich in seinen Bann und mein Atem stockte. Ich betrachtete seine vollen Lippen und versuchte mich an meinen letzten Kuss zu erinnern. Doch in dieser Situation schien es fast unmöglich. War es schon so lange her, dass ich einem Mann nahe gewesen war?

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so dastanden, ohne dass jemand Anstalten machte, sich abzuwenden. Irgendwann schaffte ich es meine Augen, wenn auch schwer, von ihm zu lösen.

„Danke…für alles…" Brachte ich mit wackeliger Stimme hervor. Ich zog mir sein Sakko von den Schultern, das ich zuvor vergessen hatte und drückte ihm es in die Hand. Dann drehte ich mich um trat ich durch die Eingangstür . Als sie ins Schloss fiel, kam endlich ein wenig Entspannung über mich, doch noch immer waren meine Gedanken bei Edward und ich fühlte, dass er noch immer unentschlossen vor der Eingangstür stand.

Eine einzige Frage schlich sich wieder in meinen Kopf…Warum?

Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, weshalb er mich nach Hause fuhr und weshalb er mich manchmal so ansah. Er war einfach perfekt und ich war unterer Durchschnitt. Jemand wie Edward hatte etwas Besseres verdient und ich war mir sicher, dass er das wusste. Tanya war vielleicht eine Hexe, doch sie konnte ihm geben, was einfach nicht in meiner Macht stand. Meine Leben war zu kompliziert, dass er hineingepasst hätte. Er wäre nicht damit klargekommen.

Immer und immer wieder versuchte ich mir das einzureden. Auch in diesem Moment konnte ich mir noch nicht eingestehen, dass sich Edward, wenn auch langsam, in mein Herz schlich.

Seit ich aus Forks geflohen war, drehte sich die Welt immer weiter und dennoch hatte ich immer das Gefühl, als würde ich selbst mich nicht bewegen. Vor Ethans Geburt war ich wie ein Vogel mit nur einem Flügel und Ethan war derjenige, der mich hätte tragen können. Doch das wollte ich nicht zulassen. Er war ein Kind…mein Kind…und ich würde keine Last für ihn sein. Er sollte eine tolle Kindheit haben und ich wollte ihm alles ermöglichen, das er verdiente.

Dachte James manchmal an seinen Sohn? Dachte er an mich? Wusste er, was er mir angetan und wussten meine Eltern, was sie angerichtet hatten?

Erschöpft ließ ich mich vor die Eingangstür meiner Wohnung sinken. Nur ein paar Minuten wollte ich dort sitzen. Nur ein paar Minuten wollte ich in meiner eigenen kleinen Welt bleiben, in der Edward und ich hätten zusammen sein können. In der mein Leben anders verlaufen wäre.

Doch war nicht genau dieser Weg es, der mich in ein neues Leben und zu meiner allerbesten Freundin geführt hatte? Hatte nicht er mir einen wundervollen Sohn geschenkt?

Wut staute sich in mir auf. Ich war zornig auf mich selbst, dass ich mein Leben anzweifelte und dass ich Gott nicht dankbar war. Dafür, dass es meiner kleinen Familie und meinen Freunden gut ging.

„Bella?" Flüsterte eine leise und mir allzu bekannte samtige Stimme.

„Edward? Was…was…machst du hier?" Hastig drückte ich mich vom Boden ab und stand schwankend auf. Der Abend war nicht spurlos an mir vorübergegangen, doch mein Magen hatte sich nun fast völlig beruhigt und die Übelkeit war fast vollkommen verschwunden.

Unruhig blickte ich auf die Gestalt, die im Dunkeln langsam die Treppe zu mir hinaufstieg und dicht vor mir zum stehen kam. Ich folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen und spürte schon wieder, wie sich mein Herz beschleunigte.

„Ich wollte nur einmal nachsehen…ob es dir gut geht!" Flüsterte er und sein süßer Atem traf mein Gesicht.

„Ja, ich…brauchte nur eine kleine…Auszeit…" Stammelte ich hastig und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Mir geht es gut…wirklich!" Versuchte ich Edward zu überzeugen und er zog sich endlich ein Stück von mir zurück.

Ich kramte meinen Schlüssel heraus und steckte ihn ins Schlüsselloch. Innerlich betete ich, Edward würde gehen. Ich konnte nicht aufschließen, ehe er nicht weg war, sonst hätte er womöglich etwas von meinem kleinen Sohn mitbekommen.

„Sehen wir uns am Montag?" Vorsichtig schaute mich Edward an.

„Ja, Montag…" Erwiderte ich, bevor er sich umdrehte und mich alleine im dunklen Treppenhaus zurückließ…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Nichts als Ausreden**

_**Es werden mehr Ausreden als Reden gehalten. Aber die Ausreden sind meist brillianter als die Reden.**_

Unbekannt

Heute war wieder einer der Tage gewesen, in denen ich mir nicht mehr sicher war, wieso ich überhaupt ans College gegangen war. Mir schien, als würde Alice das Studium leicht von der Hand gehen und ich hinkte meilenweit hinterher. Die Zeit zu lernen fand ich nur am Abend, wenn ich Ethan endlich schlafen gelegt hatte. Und da waren es auch nur ein oder zwei Stunden, da ich immer erschöpft über meinen Büchern einschlief. Auch die Klausuren der letzten Tage, hatten nicht zu meiner Erheiterung beigetragen. Doch nun hatte ich nur noch eine am nächsten Tag vor mir, die ich auch noch hinter mich bringen würde.

Durch Bettys Hilfe konnte ich an diesem Abend ein wenig mehr lernen, da sie auf Ethan aufpasste. Ich hatte sie sehr ins Herz geschlossen, genauso wie Ethan. Wir waren so etwas wie Freundinnen geworden und es tat gut mit ihr zu sprechen. Oftmals passte sie sogar umsonst auf Ethan auf, wenn es bei mir in der Haushaltskasse eng wurde. Ich erzählte ihr nicht viel aus meiner Vergangenheit doch insgeheim war mir klar, dass sie sich manches bestimmt selbst zusammengereimt hatte.

„Bella, hierher!" Schon von weitem sah ich Alice, wie sie winkend auf und ab hüpfte. Meine Freunde saßen zusammen in der Sonne und hörten leise Musik.

„Oh, Bella. Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen." Schoss es aus ihr heraus und ohne mich antworten zu lassen, begann sie ihre Neuigkeit zu erzählen. Ich nahm währenddessen neben ihr Platz.

„Meine Eltern…Bella, ich bin so aufgeregt…sie sind hierher nach Phoenix gezogen…sie wollten Emmett, Edward und mich überraschen und haben nichts erzählt. Ist das nicht toll?"

Ein Lächeln zog sich über meine Lippen.

„Alice, das ist ja großartig!"

Edward warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu, den ich für einen kurzen Moment erwiderte. Seit dem Abend vor ein paar Wochen hatten wir nicht viel miteinander gesprochen und das war auch gut so. Es machte es mir leichter, nicht die ganze Zeit an ihn denken zu müssen und ihn mir aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Keiner der Anderen hatte den Abend im Restaurant erwähnt, doch nur Alice hatte ich erzählt, dass mich Mike an meinen Ex-Freund erinnert hatte. Das reichte ihr und ich war dankbar, dass sie nicht weiter nachbohrte.

Zwischenzeitlich waren Emmett und Rose offiziell ein Paar, wobei mir das bei ihrem ersten Treffen sofort klar gewesen war. Ich beneidete sie, genauso wie ich Alice beneidete, die mit Jasper überglücklich war. Immer wenn die beiden sich ansahen, kam es einem so vor, als würden sie eine stumme Unterhaltung führen. Als würde jeder wissen, was der andere dachte.

Unwillkürlich musste ich wieder an mein Blind Date denken. Mike. Mein Magen zog sich wie schon so oft zusammen, als ich an sein schmieriges Lächeln dachte. Tanya hatte ich, genauso wie ihn, seit dem Abend nur noch flüchtig gesehen. Sie warfen mir verhasste Blicke zu, doch ich ließ mir nicht anmerken, dass mich das verletzte. Auch wenn sie mir egal waren, konnte ich es nicht leiden, wenn mich jemand nicht mochte.

Ob Edward noch mit dieser Hexe zusammen war, interessierte mich nicht – das versuchte ich mir zumindest einzureden – und geändert hätte sich an der Situation sowie so nichts.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Alice tippte mir auf die Schulter.

„Entschuldige…ich war wohl in Gedanken…" Entschuldigend knuffte ich ihr in die Seite.

„Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass mein Vater eine tolle Stelle angeboten bekommen hat und sich beide sehr freuen, dich kennenzulernen. Sie werden dich bestimmt mögen!" Rief sie enthusiastisch.

Ich sollte Alices Eltern kennenlernen? Mit großen Augen sah ich sie an. Wenn sie drei so tolle Kinder großgezogen hatten, waren es bestimmt zwei wunderbare Menschen. Doch ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich es hätte ertragen können, eine heile Familie zu erleben?

Meine zumindest, war nicht das, was man sich unter einer „richtigen" Familie vorstellte. Es war lange her, dass ich eine Familie wie Alice hatte und eine Traurigkeit überfiel mich. Ich war eifersüchtig auf die Anderen. Ich war eifersüchtig auf das tolle Leben, das sie führten. Ihre Eltern wären – im Gegensatz zu meinen – bestimmt glücklich gewesen, einen Enkel zu bekommen…

„Ich würde mich auch freuen, sie zu treffen." Log ich und legte mich auf den Rücken um mich ein wenig zu sonnen. Meine Haut hatte noch immer keine Farbe angenommen, doch auch die anderen waren nicht mit einer Haut gesegnet, bei der sie schnell Bräune annahmen.

„Was machst du an Thanksgiving?" Alice hatte sich neben mich gelegt und ich spürte ihren Blick auf mir. Durch den ganzen Lernstress hatte ich vergessen, dass schon in genau einer Woche Thanksgiving war.

„Ich…werde meine Eltern in Forks besuchen…" Redete ich mich heraus.

„Schade…" War Alices Antwort.

„…sonst hättest du mit uns feiern können."

„Danke für die Einladung, aber meine Eltern wären bestimmt enttäuscht, wenn ich ihnen absagen würde." Es tat mir leid, wieder eine Ausrede erfunden zu haben, doch sie schien es zu verstehen und beließ es dabei. Keinem hatte ich erzählt, dass meine Eltern getrennt lebten und keiner wusste, dass ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen hatte.

„Thanksgiving!" Rief Emmett erfreut.

„Oh man, er wird sich wieder den Bauch vollschlagen und sich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr bewegen." Kicherte Alice.

„Da werde ich ihn schon von abhalten!" Erwiderte Rose und wuschelte durch Emmetts Haare.

Überrascht schaute ich auf.

„Jasper und Rose an dem Abend zu uns. Meine Eltern haben alle eingeladen!" Erwiderte Alice.

„Armer Edward…" Stichelte sie ihren Bruder.

„…Umgeben von lauter Pärchen!"

„Ich kann dir ein Blind Date besorgen!" Warf Emmett lachend ein und wurde sogleich von Rose in die Seite gekniffen, die mich entschuldigend anschaute.

„Nein, danke!" Erwiderte Edward, während sein Blick auf mir lag.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber als ich mitbekam, dass Edward nicht mehr mit Tanya zusammen war, machte mein Herz einen erleichterten Hüpfer. Ich versuchte es zu ignorieren. Egal mit wem er zusammen oder nicht zusammen war, es sollte mir egal sein.

„Dann muss ich dir meine Eltern etwas später vorstellen!" Stellte Alice fest.

„Wir werden schon einen geeigneten Tag finden. Erst einmal bringen wir die Klausur morgen hinter uns…"

Wieder schloss ich gedankenverloren meine Augen. Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten auf meiner Haut und ich fühlte mich wohl zwischen meinen Freunden. Es war nur noch eine Klausur, die mich von einem gemütlichen Thanksgivingabend abhielt. Ethan und ich würden uns einen wunderschönen Abend machen. Ich würde uns etwas Schönes kochen und wir würden zufrieden einschlafen. Mit einem vollen Magen und rosaroten Wangen. Ich stellte mir Ethan vor, wie er leise atmend in seinem Bettchen lag und es formte sich unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Ein paar Tage Erholdung würden mir gut tun.

Ich vernahm Alices Lachen und es schien, als würde sie nicht mehr neben mir liegen. Ich öffnete die Augen und erkannte, dass keiner meiner Freunde mehr auf der Decke saß und wendete meinen Kopf. Mein Blick traf Edwards, als er mich ruhig und mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht betrachtete.

„Du bist eingeschlafen und sie wollten dich nicht wecken…" Stellte er fest und deutete mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung, wo die Anderen auf der Wiese tobten.

„Ich hab nicht geschlafen." Entgegnete ich ihm und setzte mich auf.

„Ich war nur ein wenig in Gedanken!"

„Du bist oft in Gedanken…" Sagte er nun und in seinem Blick spiegelte sich Neugier wieder.

„Kann sein." Antwortete ich plump. Was hätte ich ihm auch sagen sollen?

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?...Also ich meine…ich will nicht neugierig sein…Aber nach deinem Blind Date…Und du bist so still seitdem und scheinst nur noch in Gedanken zu sein…" Edward versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden und fuhr sich nervös durch sein Haar. Das war der längste und auch verworrenste Satz, den er je zu mir gesagt hatte.

„Es sind nur die Prüfungen, die mich belasten. Es ist wirklich nichts. Mach dir keine Sorgen!" Mach dir keine Sorgen? Wieso sollte er sich auch Sorgen machen?

Ich sah zu meinen Freunden und musste lächeln. Alice, Rose und sogar Jasper versuchten gerade Emmett zu Fall zu bringen, indem sie ihm auf den Rücken sprangen. Sie waren ausgelassen und ich wünschte mir, auch einmal wieder so zu sein. Ohne immer an die Folgen seines Handels denken zu müssen. Einfach auch einmal wieder Kind sein. Doch ich war schon lange kein Kind mehr. Ich hatte aufgehört eines zu sein, als ich von meiner Schwangerschaft erfuhr.

Ein leiser Seufzer entwich meinen Lippen und ich fühlte, wie sich etwas Warmes um meine Hand schloss. Es war Edwards Hand, die er sanft auf meine legte und ich schaute beschämt auf, während ich ihm meine Hand entzog. Edward schaute mich einfach nur an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Die Sonne ließ seine Haare noch mehr glänzen, als sie es sonst schon taten und ich bemerkte, wie es mir die Sprache verschlug. Mein Kopf sagte mir, ich sollte mich bewegen. Ich solle aufstehen und gehen, doch mein Herz ließ das einfach nicht zu. Es schlug so wild, dass ich das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen hörte. Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden, die er mich berührt hatte und doch hinterließ er ein angenehmes Gefühl auf meiner Haut, das ich versuchte zu verdrängen.

Das Klingeln meines Handys drang an mein Ohr und hektisch drehte ich mich um. Ich fing ich an, es in meiner Tasche zu suchen und erkannte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie mich Edward immer noch anstarrte.

Als ich es endlich gefunden hatte, atmete ich erleichtert aus.

„Ja?" Ich nahm den Anruf entgegen und hielt mein Handy an mein Ohr.

„Spreche ich mit Isabella Swan?" Ich kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ja, hier sind sie richtig!" Antwortete ich verwundert und folgte geschockt den Worten an der anderen Leitung. Nur Augenblicke später, sprang ich entsetzt auf…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Angst **

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews :-) Ich hoffe es werden vielleicht mit der Zeit mehr, aber naja ^_^  
****Werde trotzdem weiter fleißig posten, um auch meine wenigen Leser glücklich zu machen!!!  
Danke nochmal und viel Spaß beim lesen!!!**

_**Man muss sich einer Gefahr nicht bewusst sein, um sich zu fürchten. Es sind die unbekannten Gefahren, die uns die größte Angst einflößen.**_

Alexandre Dumas

„Ich muss los!" Rief ich den anderen entgegen, während ich schon meinen Rucksack schnappte.

„Aber Bella, wir haben doch noch unterricht!" Alice schaute mich verstört an.

„Es…Ich…muss aber jetzt gehen…" Sagte ich, drehte mich um und lief los.

„Was ist denn?" Schrie mir Emmett noch hinterher, doch ich war schon fast zu weit weg, um ihn zu verstehen. Als ich einen letzten Blick über meine Schulter warf, erkannte ich noch immer die fassungslosen und überraschten Gesichter meiner Freunde. Aber am meisten fesselte mich Edwards Blick. Es schien, als würde er nachdenken. Offensichtlich versuchte er mich zu verstehen. Er wollte aus meinem Verhalten schlau werden und er wollte die einzelnen Puzzelteile, die ich von mir preisgab, zusammensetzten.

Sein Blick trieb mir einen Schauer über den Rücken und doch konnte ich mich nicht mit ihm beschäftigen. Zu sehr war ich von der Nachricht geschockt, die ich erhalten hatte. Wie verrückt rannte ich und auch als ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam, hielt ich nicht an.

„Wo ist er?" Schrie ich hysterisch und völlig außer Atem. Mein Körper bebte, als ich meinen Blick durch den Raum in der Kindertagesstätte schweifen ließ und krampfhaft versuchte, meinen Kleinen ausfindig zu  
machen.  
„Miss Swan, beruhigen Sie sich." Die Betreuerin legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückte sie leicht.  
„Ethan geht es gut. Er hat nur ein leichtes Fieber, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, aber am Telefon haben Sie mich nicht richtig ausreden lassen. Es ist wirklich nicht allzu schlimm, aber wahrscheinlich wäre es trotzdem am besten, wenn Sie mit ihm zu einem Kinderarzt gehen würden."  
Ihre Stimme klang beruhigend und dennoch raste mein Herz in meiner Brust. Zu viel Angst hatte ich, dass es Ethan nicht gut ging. Ich wollte für ihn da sein und ich wollte, dass er gesund war.  
„Folgen Sie mir." Sprach die Betreuerin sanft und schob mich in einen anderen kleinen Raum. Ethan lag schlafend auf einer Couch und ich stürzte besorgt auf ihn zu, um ihm sofort eine Hand auf die Stirn zu legen.  
„Das Fieber ist wirklich nicht hoch. In ein paar Tagen wird es ihm wieder gut gehen!"  
Erleichtert atmete ich aus, als Ethan seine Augen öffnete und mich frech angrinste.  
„Mama!" Rief er erfreut und streckte seine Arme nach mir aus.  
„Mein kleiner Schatz..." Flüsterte ich und Tränen traten mir in die Augen, während ich ihn auf den Arm nahm und ihn fest an mich drückte.  
„Ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht beunruhigen." Die Betreuerin trat auf mich zu und schaute mich entschuldigend an.  
„Nein, nein. Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mich sofort angerufen haben!"

Nachdem ich Ethan seine Jacke angezogen hatte, verließ ich mit ihm auf dem Arm die Kindertagesstätte. Noch immer fühlte ich mich schlecht, dass er krank war und doch war ich erleichtert, dass es ihm trotzdem gut ging. Ich wählte Bettys Nummer und war dankbar, schon nach zwei Mal Klingeln ihre Stimme zu hören.

„Hey Betty, ich bin es, Bella." Sprach ich leise in mein Handy, da Ethan auf meinem Arm eingeschlafen war.  
„Oh Bella, ist etwas passiert? Müsstest du nicht in der Uni sein?" In Bettys Stimme schwang Besorgnis mit und ein Lächeln formte sich auf meinen Lippen.  
„Nein...Also Ja...Es ist nichts Schlimmes...Ethan hat ein wenig Fieber und die Kindertagesstätte hatte mich angerufen. Weißt du vielleicht einen guten Kinderarzt in der Nähe?"  
„Geht es ihm gut? Ist er wach? Wie hoch ist sein Fieber?" Betty schien besorgt, doch ich versuchte sie sofort zu beruhigen.  
„Ihm geht es gut. Er hat nur ein wenig erhöhte Temperatur."  
„Ach du meine Güte. Du hast mir wirklich einen Schrecken eingejagt. Soll ich vorbeikommen? Kann ich dir helfen?"  
„Nein, nein. Es geht wirklich. Ich bräuchte nur einen Kinderarzt." Lachte ich und fühlte, wie mich Bettys Stimme beruhigte. Sie schien genauso besorgt zu sein wie ich und ich wusste, dass Ethan ihr wirklich ans Herz gewachsen war.  
„In der alten Praxis von Dr. Reed hat ein neuer Arzt angefangen. Ich weiß den Name gerade nicht mehr, aber er soll wirklich sehr gut sein. Er ist nur ein paar Straßen von deiner Wohnung entfernt."

Noch während mir Betty den Weg erklärte, lief ich los. Die Praxis war nicht schwer zu finden und nur ein paar Minuten später saß ich im überfüllten Wartezimmer. Ethan schlief immer noch in meinem Arm und ich strich ihm liebevoll über die Haare. Er war ein außerordentlich hübscher Junge mit dunklen Haaren und grünen Augen. Je älter er wurde, umso satter wurde das Grün und umso stolzer war ich auf ihn. Immer wenn ich ihn betrachtete musste ich an meinen Vater Charlie denken, von dem er die dunklen Haare geerbt hatte. Ich war erleichtert, dass er nicht sehr nach James kam. Auch wenn es schade war, dass er seinen Vater nie kennenlernen würde, war es so besser. Wir hatten einander und brauchten nicht mehr, um glücklich zu sein. Es war einfacher ohne einen Vater aufzuwachsen, der einen nicht haben wollte und für sein Kind nicht Einstand. James hätte Ethan nur enttäuscht und genau das, wollte ich ihm ersparen.

„Miss Swan?" Eine freundliche Frauenstimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sofort stand ich auf und folgte ihr in das Untersuchungszimmer.

„Da ihr Sohn Fieber hat, habe ich sie vorgezogen. Wir sind heut ziemlich ausgelastet, es könnte also noch eine Weile dauern, bis der Doktor zu Ihnen kommt."

Ich nickte und ließ mich auf einen Stuhl im Behandlungsraum sinken.

„Danke!" Erwiderte ich, als die Frau die Tür hinter sich zuzog und mich mit meinem Sohn alleine ließ. Ich betrachtete die weiße Wand und zwei Kartons, die noch unausgepackt in einer Ecke standen, als mich das Vibrieren meines Handys aus meinen Gedanken riss. Mühsam fischte ich es aus meiner Tasche und schickte ein Dankgebet gen Himmel, dass ich es zuvor auf lautlos gestellt hatte. Es war einfacher, wenn ich Ethan jetzt noch nicht wecken musste. Er mochte Ärzte nicht besonders, seit er vor einer Weile das erste Mal zum Impfen musste.

„Ja?" Meldete ich mich leise, als ich den Anruf entgegennahm.

„Bella? Geht es dir gut? Was ist denn passiert? Wieso bist du so schnell abgehauen?" Alice überhäufte mich mit Fragen und ließ mich erst nach einer Weil zu Wort kommen.

„Es…tut mir wirklich leid…es war ein Notfall…" Stammelte ich, während ich über eine passende Ausrede nachdachte.

„Ein Notfall? Oh mein Gott, Bella. Du hättest uns doch sagen können, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Wir sind krank vor Sorge…Rosalie meinte du würdest dich schon melden, aber ich konnte nicht mehr warten. Du bist meine beste Freundin und ich bin immer für dich da…Ich komm sofort bei dir vorbei…!!!" Ich hörte, wie Alice ihre Schlüssel in die Hand nahm und eine Tür ins Schloss fiel.

„Alice…ich bin nicht zu Hause…" Versuchte ich ihr schnell zu erklären.

„…ich…ähm…meiner Mutter geht es nicht so gut und ich wollte in Ruhe mit ihr Telefonieren." Meine Stimme bebte, als ich die Worte über meine Lippen brachten. Es war falsch meiner Freundin noch eine Lüge aufzutischen, doch ich war so tief gefangen in diesem Spinnennetz, das ich selbst gewoben hatte.

„Oh…" Sagte sie enttäuscht.

„…wo bist du denn? Ich kann vorbei kommen und wir gehen einen Kaffee trinken."  
„Ich bin beim Babysitten!" Ich schluckte schwer. Noch eine Lüge. Eine riesige, gottverdammte Lüge, die ich meiner besten Freundin an den Kopf knallte.

„Ich meld mich morgen bei dir…es tut mir leid…" Meine Stimme wurde immer leiser und auch wenn Alice nicht erwiderte, wusste ich, dass sie enttäuscht war. Sie war es bestimmt leid, immer von mir hingehalten zu werden.

„Alice…ich…ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir morgen alles erzählen werde! Bitte sei mir nicht böse…" Schon fast flehend sprach ich in mein Handy und wiegte meinen Sohn leicht hin und her.

Lüge, Lüge, Lüge. Schrie eine Stimme tief in mir.

„Okay…" Entgegnete sie mir mit einem tiefen Atemzug.

„…mach dir keine Gedanken!" Sie war enttäuscht und dennoch vertraute sie mir.

Als ich das Handy wieder in meiner Tasche verstaut hatte, wurde mit einem Schwung die Tür zum Behandlungsraum aufgerissen. Ein nett aussehender Arzt betrat das Zimmer und schaute erst von seinen Unterlagen auf, als er sich gegenüber von mir in seinen Stuhl setzte. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte platze es aus mir heraus und er betrachtete mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Mein Sohn Ethan hat Fieber. Die Kindertagesstätte hatte mich extra angerufen und ich bin sofort hergekommen. Ich weiß, dass es ihm eigentlich gut geht, aber er war bis jetzt noch nie so richtig krank und ich habe mir einfach Sorgen gemacht..."

„Beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal." Stellte der Doktor mit einem Lächeln fest und begann Ethans Fieber zu messen. Dabei weckte er meinen Kleinen, der den Fremden mit großen Augen anschaute, bevor er sich erschrocken nach mir umdrehte.

„Er ist bei Fremden manchmal etwas schüchtern." Erklärte ich dem Doktor, der Ethan verständnisvoll anschaute und ihm ein Stofftier reichte, das er aus einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches zauberte. Ethan fing an zu strahlen und nahm den kleinen Teddy entgegen.

„Genau 39°C!" Stellte der Arzt etwas später fest.

„Falls das Fieber nicht weiter steigt, müsste ihr Sohn in zwei Tagen wieder fit sein."

„Ist sonst wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Fragte ich zögernd. Ich wollte sicher sein, dass mein kleiner Sohn wirklich wieder gesund werden würde.

„Ja, er hat nur ein leicht gerötetes Gesicht, aber sonst sieht er fit aus. Hat er heute Morgen etwas gefrühstückt?"

„Er hat ein Brot gegessen und ein wenig Obst."

„Es wäre am besten, wenn Sie darauf achten würden, dass er genügend Flüssigkeit zu sich nimmt und vielleicht machen Sie ihm heute Abend kühlende Wadenwickel. Es wäre optimal, wenn Sie die Wickel circa 20 Minuten wirken lassen, aber nur, wenn seine Füße auch warm sind. Falls Morgen das Fieber noch nicht gesunken ist, kommen Sie bitte vorbei. Aber ich denke der Kleine ist hart im nehmen und wird bald wieder richtig toben können."

„Kann ich sonst wirklich nichts machen?" Nervös biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und betrachtete meinen Sohn, der den Stoffteddy fest an sich drückte.

„Junge Mütter sind meist immer besorgter." Lachte der Doktor.

„Es reicht, wenn Sie darauf achten, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe. Und wie gesagt können Sie sonst immer vorbei kommen. Bei kleinen Kindern ist Fieber eine **gesunde****Selbsthilfereaktion** des Körpers, beispielsweise bei Infektionen. Bei höheren Temperaturen können sich die Viren und Bakterien weniger gut vermehren, die Tätigkeit verschiedener Abwehrzellen wird gesteigert und die Ausschüttung von Botenstoffen und Hormonen wird gefördert, die an der Immunantwort auf den Keim beteiligt sind. Von daher ist ein kleines Fieber nur gut für Ihren Kleinen."

Der Doktor stand auf und hielt mir eine Hand entgegen.

„Sie können immer vorbei kommen, Miss Swan. Falls es irgendwann einmal ein Notfall geben sollte, können Sie auch im nahegelegenen Krankenhaus vorbeikommen. Wenn ich nicht hier arbeite, bin ich dort meist anzutreffen."

Ich nickte und nahm seine Hand in meine.

„Ethan, willst du nicht dem Doktor seinen Teddy zurückgeben?"

„Nein, nein. Er war ein Geschenk!" Der Arzt beugte sich zu Ethan herunter.

„Du musst mir nur versprechen gut darauf aufzupassen. Er hat einmal meinem Sohn gehört."

Ethan antwortete mit einem freudigen Gekicher und Gebrabbel.

„Danke!" Sagte ich und freute mich, dass mir Betty einen so netten Arzt empfohlen hatte.

„Hat mich gefreut!" Sagte der Doktor und ich nickte ihm noch einmal dankbar zu, ehe ich die Arztpraxis verließ. Auch wenn er mir meine Angst einigermaßen genommen hatte, hoffte ich, dass Ethan wirklich bald wieder gesund werden würde.

Zu Hause angekommen sorgte ich für Ethans Wadenwickel und dass er genug Flüssigkeit zu sich nahm. Erfreut stellte ich fest, dass sein Fieber schon auf 38,6°C gesunken war. Er schlief ruhig und ein kleines Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht meines Sohnes, als ich an diesem Abend selbst ins Bett ging. Dennoch konnte ich kein Auge zumachen. Immer wieder stand ich auf, um nach Ethan zu sehen und fasste dann mitten in der Nacht den Entschluss, ein Schlaflager neben seinem Bett einzurichten. Ich legte mich in eine Decke gekuschelt auf den Boden und hörte dem regelmäßigen Atem meines Sohnes zu. Irgendwann schaffte ich es doch einzuschlafen, ohne dem Wissen, etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben…


	8. Chapter 8

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews :-)

Und deshalb gibt es heute schon ein neues Chap!!!

* * *

Erste Schritte zur Wahrheit

**_Die Strafe des Lügners ist nicht, dass ihm niemand mehr glaubt, sondern dass er selbst niemandem mehr glauben kann._**

George Bernard Shaw

Am nächsten Tag erwachte ich spät. Mein Rücken tat mir weh und erst als ich mich aufgerichtet hatte bemerkte ich, dass ich noch immer auf dem Boden lag. Mein Sohn schlummerte friedlich und als ich einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, stand ich erschrocken auf. Es war schon kurz nach zehn und die Erinnerungen an den letzten Tag kamen zurück in meinen Kopf. Sofort eilte ich aus dem Zimmer, um nur wenige Minuten später mit einem Fieberthermometer zurückzukommen. Als dieses gerade einmal 37,1°C anzeigte, strich ich meinem Kleinen erleichtert über seine dunklen Haare. Ich ließ ihn schlafen, denn ich wollte, dass er erst völlig genesen war, ehe ich ihn wieder in die Kindertagesstätte bringen wollte.

Das Summen meines Handys zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und ich nahm ab. Alices Stimme drang laut an mein Ohr und ließ mich zusammenzucken.

„Bella..." Schrie sie lautstark.

„...ich versuche schon eine Ewigkeit dich zu erreichen. Wo bist du? Warum warst du nicht bei der Prüfung?".

Es traf mich wie ein Blitz. Die Prüfung. Ich hatte meine letzte Prüfung verpasst.

„Scheiße!" Brachte ich lautstark hervor.

„Was ist nur mit dir los?" Alice Stimme zitterte.

„Ich habe es vergessen..." Versuchte ich ihr zu erklären, doch sie lies mich nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Man Bella, der Dozent war stinksauer. Er meinte, er lässt dich durchfallen, wenn du ihm keinen driftigen Grund für dein Nichterscheinen nennen könntest. Ist etwas passiert? Schon seit einiger Zeit bist du so komisch. Du kannst doch mit mir reden..."

„Alice, ich habe es wirklich vergessen. Mir ging es heute Morgen nicht gut!" Versuchte ich mein Verhalten zu erklären, doch es schien, als würde sie mir das dieses Mal nicht abkaufen.

„Du hättest Bescheid geben können! Ich verstehe dich langsam wirklich nicht mehr..." Den letzten Satz sprach Alice sehr leise. Es schien, als hätte ich sie mit meinem Verhalten wirklich verletzt. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich, doch ich fand einfach keine Lösung aus meiner derzeitigen Situation.

„Können wir uns später treffen?" Ich hoffte Alice würde keine Zeit haben, doch sie stimmte sofort zu.

„Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde bei der Eisdiele in der Nähe des Colleges." Mit diesen Worten hatte sie aufgelegt.

Eine Stunde...Nur eine Stunde hatte ich Zeit jemanden zu finden, der sich um Ethan kümmerte. Auch wenn er krank war, musste ich mich mit Alice treffen. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei und in Gedanken malte ich mir aus, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit sagte. Doch ich konnte es nicht. Es war mir nicht möglich, denn mein psychischer Zustand hätte es mir nicht erlaubt, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Die Angst war allgegenwärtig und auch, wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hätte ich die Worte nicht über meine Lippen gebracht.

Ich wählte eine mir nur allzu bekannte Nummer und war erleichtert, als ich Bettys Stimme hörte.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich jetzt schon störe..." Betty war immer für mich da und dennoch wollte ich sie nicht ausnutzen. Zu lieb hatte ich sie gewonnen und sie war mir eine viel zu große Hilfe.

„Bella, Kind. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Schon wieder schwang Besorgnis in Bettys Stimme mit.

„Könntest du vielleicht heute für ein paar Stunden auf Ethan aufpassen? Ich werde dich auch bezahlen..."

„Natürlich. Ich komm in einer halben Stunde vorbei und mach dir keine Gedanken wegen des Geldes."

Total fertig ließ ich mich auf meine Couch sinken und rieb mir mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

„Mamaaa...bin wach..." Schrie Ethan und riss mich aus meinen trübsinnigen Gedanken.

Ich ging zu ihm um ihn umzuziehen und ihm etwas zu essen zu machen. Danach rief ich bei meiner Arbeitsstelle an, um mich für den heutigen Tag zu entschuldigen. Mein Chef war ein netter Kerl und nahm es daher gelassen. Es war der letzte Tag, bevor der Laden für eine Woche geschlossen hatte und es war die letzte Zeit nicht sehr viel los gewesen. Erleichtert öffnete ich die Tür, als es nach einer halben Stunde klingelte.

„Hallo Betty, danke, dass du so kurzfristig Zeit hast." Ich empfing meine Freundin und ließ sie eintreten. Sofort stürmte sie auf Ethan zu, um ihn zu betrachten und um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihm auch wirklich gut ging.

„Na mein Kleiner, da hast du deiner Mama gestern einen Schrecken eingejagt und mir auch!" Sie wippte ihn auf ihrem Arm und betrachtete den Teddy, den er beschützergreifend an sich drückte. Er war dunkelbraun, mit riesigen schwarzen Knopfaugen und er hatte ihm seit dem Arztbesuch nicht mehr aus der Hand gegeben.

„Was hast du denn tolles?" Betty lachte und wir setzten uns an den kleinen Esszimmertisch.

„Teddy...mein Teddy..." Brabbelte Ethan und kicherte.

„Anscheinend geht es ihm wirklich wieder besser." Stellte Betty erfreut fest und schaute mich an.

„Geht es dir auch gut? Du siehst müde aus!"

„Ja, es geht...ich habe durch den ganzen Stress nur meine letzte Klausur vergessen...sie war heute Morgen..." Ich wiegte meinen Kopf leicht hin und her und stütze meine Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab.

„Na, dann erklärst du deinem Dozenten einfach, was passiert ist. Er wird es schon verstehen." Betty lächelte mich aufmunternd und ich verzog mein Gesicht zu einer leichten Grimasse.

„Wenn es nur so einfach wäre." Stellte ich seufzend fest.

„Ich weiß, dass du ein hartes Leben hattest. Ich kann mir denken, dass es mit einem kleinen Kind in deinem Alter nicht leicht war und auch immer noch ist. Willst du vielleicht darüber reden?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und Betty schaute mich durchdringend an.

„Du kannst deine Probleme doch nicht immer in dich hineinfressen...Ich respektiere es, wenn du nicht darüber reden möchtest, aber es würde dir besser gehen, wenn du mit jemandem sprechen würdest." Ich wusste, dass sie recht hatte und doch zögerte ich. Betty konnte ich vertrauen, da war ich mir sicher und das erste Mal ließ es mein Innerstes zu, dass ich darüber redete.

„Ich...hatte kein einfaches Leben...Also ich meine mir ging es gut, aber als ich schwanger wurde hat sich alles verändert..." Ich strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und schaute in Bettys erwartungsvolle Augen. Ich kann ihr vertrauen...Sagte ich mir und erzählte weiter.

„Mein Freund...er wollte das Kind nicht...und meine Eltern forderten mich auf, Ethan abtreiben zu lassen. Ich hab es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten...Also bin ich gegangen..."

In Bettys Augen stand Unverständnis und Trauer.

„Das musste schwer gewesen sein!" Sagte sie und nahm meine Hand.

„Es ist...Es war schwer, aber alleine geht es uns besser...Ich hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass meine Familie so etwas von mir erwartete. Sie wollten später, dass ich ihn zur Adoption freigebe und als sich auch noch alle meine Freunde von mir abwandten, konnte ich nicht anders handeln."

„Ich verstehe dich und ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles für mich behalten werde. Bella, du bist wie eine Enkelin für mich und ich werde dich unterstützen. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, wir bekommen das schon hin!" Sie strich mir mit einem Daumen über den Handrücken und ich stand auf.

„Ich muss mich mit einer Freundin treffen..." Sagte ich leise und Betty nickte.

„Du solltest auch mit deinen Freunden sprechen. Wenn sie dich wirklich mögen, werden sie es akzeptieren und dir helfen..."

Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf und ging an ihr vorbei, um meine Tasche zu holen.

„Ich kann nicht..." Flüsterte ich.

„Ich werde dir nicht sagen, was du zu tun hast. Du bist alt genug und kannst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich vollkommen hinter dir und Ethan stehe." Als ich die Tür öffnete warf ich ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Ich schätze wirklich sehr, was du für uns beide tust und ich danke dir dafür. Irgendwann werde ich es wieder gutmachen!" Versprach ich ihr, ehe ich mich auf den Weg machte, um mich mit Alice zu treffen. Noch immer wusste ich nicht, was ich ihr sagen sollte und ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus.

Schon von weitem konnte ich Alice dunkle Haare erkennen, als ich mich der Eisdiele näherte.

„Hi..." Ich begrüßte sie und ließ mich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von ihr nieder.

„Hi..." Sagte sie leise, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Alice...ich....es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich wollte und ich will nicht, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst!"

Endlich schaute sie mich an und ein schlechtes Gefühl überkam mich.

„Ich werde mir immer Sorgen machen. Bella, ich hatte noch nie eine beste Freundin wie dich. Ich will dir helfen, ich will für dich da sein, aber du lässt es einfach nicht zu. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir und ich hab deine Ausreden satt. Ich kann das nicht mehr, aber noch weniger will ich dich verlieren."

Mein Herz schmerzte, als sie mir mit ihren Worten das erste Mal zeigte, dass ich ihr mit meinem Verhalten wehtat. Ich wollte sie auch nicht verlieren, doch war ich noch nicht bereit ihr alles zu erzählen. Es würde Zeit brauchen...Ich würde Zeit brauchen, bis ich mir vollkommen sicher war, dass ich ihr vertrauen konnte. Selbst meinen eigenen Eltern hatte ich in der Vergangenheit nicht vertrauen können.

„Ich werde dir alles erklären..." Versuchte ich Alice milde zu stimmen.

„Wann, Bella? Wann willst du mir alles erzählen?" Wut schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Ich kann es einfach noch nicht..." Flüsterte ich und bemerkte, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„...bitte Alice... verzeih mir, ich will dich nicht verlieren..."

„Vertraust du mir so wenig, dass du mir nicht die Wahrheit erzählen kannst?" Auch Alice hatte Tränen in den Augen, die sie nur mühsam zurückhalten konnte.

„Nein...das ist es nicht..." Entgegnete ich ihr, während mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„...mein Leben ist...kompliziert... ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit darüber zu reden... ich wollte dir alles sagen... aber... Oh Gott, Alice..." schluchzte ich und bemerkte erst jetzt wieder die Last, die auf meinen Schulter lag und mich immer mehr zu Boden drückte.

„Bella..." flüsterte Alice und stand auf. Sie nahm mich fest in den Arm und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Bitte weine nicht..." Flehte sie mich an.

„...sonst fange ich nur auch an zu heulen..." Ein ersticktes Lachen entwich ihr und auch ich musste ein wenig lächeln.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht mehr anlügst und ich werde warten, bis du bereit bist darüber zu reden..."

Ich nickte und schaute in Alice verheulte Augen. Wahrscheinlich sah ich nicht viel besser aus als sie und ich musste ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„Sieh uns doch nur an!" Scherzte Alice nun wieder.

Ich wischte mir mit meinem Handrücken die Tränen weg und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Das mit der verpassten Klausur bekommen wir schon hin, mach dir keine Sorgen!"  
Ich nickte und drückte Alices Hand.

„Danke Alice...Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist mit mir...Ich mach alles wieder gut..."

„Bella, du musst dich nicht bei mir bedanken und du musst auch nichts wieder gut machen. Du bist meine Freundin und Freunde sind füreinander da. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dich von mir abwendest. Ich werde versuchen dir irgendwie zu helfen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was der Grund für dein Handeln ist." Entschlossen schlug Alice leicht mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch.

„Und jetzt essen wir erst einmal ein Eis. Auf den Schock brauch ich etwas Süßes."

Ich grinste und nahm die Eiskarte in die Hand. Erleichtert, dass mir Alice nicht böse war, ließ ich meinen Blick über die einzeln aufgelisteten Eissorten schweifen.

Als wir unsere Bestellung aufgegeben hatten, kratze sich Alice am Kopf.

„...Deine Mum...das war eine Ausrede, oder? Als du gestern einfach weggerannt bist?"

Ich nickte stumm und schaute auf den Boden.

„Alle machen sich Sorgen um dich...selbst Edward..." Bei seinem Namen schaute ich auf und Alice unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Ich glaube er mag dich!" Stellte sie fest und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Ich erwiderte nichts, denn ich war mir sicher, dass sie sich irrte. Gut, vielleicht mochte er mich... als Freundin... mehr war da nicht und mehr würde da auch nie sein.

„Ich wollte dich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen." Sagte Alice und ich nickte wieder.

„Bella?" Mit großen Augen schaute sie mich an.

„Hmm?" Entgegnete ich ihr.

„Darf ich dir eine letzte Frage stellen?" Ich schluckte.

„Okay..." Brachte ich nervös heraus und begann auf meiner Unterlippe zu kauen.

„...was ist passiert, dass du niemanden an dich heran lässt? Ich meine, hat dich jemand so sehr enttäuscht?"

Ich schluckte und versuchte ihre Frage ehrlich zu beantworten, ohne zuviel preiszugeben.

„Ich hab dir doch von James erzählt?" Ohne das Alice etwas erwiderte wusste ich, dass sie sich erinnerte und fuhr fort.

„Es ist damals etwas vorgefallen...und er...ich habe ihm vertraut, weißt du? Ich dachte er wäre derjenige, mit dem ich mein ganzes Leben verbringen würde. Und dann hat er sich wie alle anderen gegen mich gestellt. Alle meine Freunde... sie gingen mir aus dem Weg und dann habe ich beschlossen Forks zu verlassen.".

„Und deshalb kannst du uns... kannst du mir... nicht vertrauen?" Stellte Alice fest.

„Ja...ich meine nein...ich vertraue dir Alice, aber es ist einfach schwer darüber zu reden..."

„Und deine Eltern?" Eltern...mit diesem einen Wort hatte sie genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Ich schluckte und bemerkte wie sich ein Klos in meinem Hals bildete.

„Es ist in Ordnung... wir reden ein anderes Mal." Liebevoll nahm mich Alice noch einmal in den Arm.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du Freitag zum Essen mit zu meinen Eltern kommst?" Versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich versuchte ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken und willigte ein.

„Okay..." Sagte ich und Alice fing an zu strahlen.

„Sie sind echt nett..." Fing sie an zu erzählen und ich lächelte.

„Weißt du, dass sie nicht Edwards leibliche Eltern sind?" Gedankenverloren stocherte sie in ihrem Eis herum, das uns die Bedienung vor wenigen Minuten gebracht hatte. Überrascht schaute ich auf.

„Natürlich weißt du es nicht..." Fügte sie hinzu und schob sich einen riesigen Löffel Schokoladeneis in den Mund.

„Carlisle mein Dad und Esme meine Mum, sie haben ihn erst als Pflegekind bei uns aufgenommen. Er war acht Jahre alt, als er zu uns kam. Er redet nie darüber, aber ich glaube es war eine schwere Zeit für ihn..." Traurigkeit lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Seine Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Sein Vater war mein Onkel, also sind wir ja praktisch miteinander verwandt!"

„Das tut mir leid..." Es traf mich tief, dass ihm das einst passierte.

„Ich will nur damit sagen, dass er dich auf seine Weise versteht. Er macht sich oft Gedanken und ich kenne ihn gut genug zu wissen, dass ihn dein Verhalten beschäftigt. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass er sich verantwortlich fühlt. Sonst hätte er dich nicht so sehr vor dieser Tanya verteidigt und dich nach Hause gebracht. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass er sich für jemanden so einsetzt, wie er es für dich getan hat."

Ich starrte auf mein Eis und versuchte die Gefühle, die in mir tobten, zu unterdrücken. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich jemand für mich verantwortlich fühlte und ich wollte auch nicht, dass er in meiner Vergangenheit herumstocherte. Aus einem gewissen Grund, den ich aber nicht kannte, wollte ich nicht, dass er von Ethan erfuhr. Ich wollte nicht, dass er hinter mein Geheimnis kam. Mein Herz schlug wie wild, als ich anfing über Edward nachzudenken und mit welchem Blick er mich manchmal ansah. Ich konnte nicht hinter seine Fassade blicken und das machte mir auf eine gewisse Weise Angst.

„Es war nur so ein Gedanke..." Alice fing an zu lachen und die Situation herunterzuspielen.

„...ihr wärt ein schönes Pärchen..." Neckte sie mich und ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, während ich mit meinem Mund eine Grimasse zog.

„Du wärst mir lieber, als wieder einer dieser blöden Tussis, die nichts im Kopf haben." Während sie das sagte, tippte sie sich mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn.

„Aber ich glaube er wird sich nie ändern..." Mit diesen Worten schien unsere Unterhaltung bezüglich ihres Bruders für beendet und ich beließ es dabei. Ich konnte mir, bis zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt, nicht vorstellen, je wieder etwas für einen Mann zu empfinden. Abstreiten, dass ich ihn mochte, konnte ich nicht mehr. Doch er war ein Mann und früher oder später wäre ich wieder alleine. Meine Einstellung gegenüber Beziehungen war seit der Scheidung meiner Eltern nicht gerade positiv und auch die Erfahrung, die ich mit James sammelte, trug nicht dazu bei, dass sich dies änderte. Vielleicht gab es glückliche Beziehungen und glückliche Ehepaare, doch ich würde nie dazu gehören. Meine Vergangenheit war verkorkst. Mein Leben war verkorkst. Und ich war verkorkst. Damit hatte ich mich abgefunden.

„So. Und nun lass uns überlegen, was wir wegen deiner verpassten Klausur unternehmen..."

Alice winkte die Kellnerin an unseren Tisch und drückte ihr Geld in die Hand. Als ich bemerkte, dass sie auch mein Eis bezahlt hatte öffnete ich meinen Mund. Doch bevor ich protestieren konnte, war Alice schon aufgestanden und deutete mir mit einem erhobenen Finger, dass ich still sein sollte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Eine zweite Chance**

_**Mancher ertrinkt lieber, als dass er um Hilfe ruft.**_

Wilhelm Busch

Langsam liefen wir die Straße entlang, während Alice und ich darüber nachdachten, wie wir wegen meiner verpassten Klausur weiter vorgehen konnten.

„Die Ausrede mit deiner Mutter war schon mal nicht schlecht..." Überlegte Alice und zwinkerte mir zu.

„...oder besser du sagst, es wären familiäre Probleme gewesen."

Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass wir auf dem Weg zum College waren. Wollte Alice, dass ich sofort mit dem Dozenten sprach? Abrupt blieb ich stehen.

„Ich...ich kann doch jetzt noch nicht zu Mr. Stone..." Stotterte ich und schaute auf den Boden.

„Ach komm schon, je früher du mit ihm redest, desto besser." Widersprach sie mir und strich mir über meinen Oberarm.

„Außerdem warten Edward und Jasper auf uns."

Als sie den Namen von Edward aussprach zog sich mein Magen zusammen und schon wieder beschleunigte sich mein Herzschlag. Ich hatte mehr Angst davor ihm zu begegnen, als meinem Dozenten gegenüber zu treten.

Schon von weitem konnte ich Edward und Jasper vor dem Gebäude stehen sehen und es schien, als würden sie angeregt über etwas diskutieren. Sofort, als sie uns entdeckten, hielten sie inne. Es schien als wollten sie nicht, dass wir mitbekamen von was ihre Unterhaltung handelte.

„Hey Leute." Begrüßte ich die beiden, während Alice schon in Jaspers Armen lag und ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte mich Jasper mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und ich fühlte Edwards prüfenden Blick, der auf mir lag.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung." Entgegnete ich und versuchte ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht zu zaubern, das mir nicht gerade gut gelang.

„Ihrer Mum geht es nicht so gut." Stellte Alice nüchtern fest und ich warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Sie geht gleich zu Mr. Stone, um sich zu entschuldigen."

„Ich hoffe es geht deiner Mutter gut." Sagte Jasper und schaute mich prüfend an.

„Ja... es geht schon!" War das Einzige, das mir in diesem Moment einfiel.

„Er wird es verstehen!" Warf Edward nun ein und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

Ein Seufzen entwich mir und ich schaute auf den Boden.

„Ich komme mit dir..." Wandte sich Alice an mich und zog mich hinter sich her in das Gebäude.

Widerwillig klopfte ich an der Tür des Vorlesungsraumes, mit der Hoffnung, dass keiner öffnete. Doch als die Türklinke heruntergedrückt wurde und ein aufgebrachter Mr. Stone die Tür öffnete, stockte mir der Atem.

„Miss Swan..." Sagte er kritisch und zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben.

„...wie schön, dass sie mich jetzt mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren."

Ich trat hinter ihn durch die Tür und zog sie hinter mir zu. Ich erhaschte noch einen kurzen Blick auf Alice, die mich aufmunternd anlächelte und mit ihren Lippen ein stummes „du packst das" formte, ehe ich alleine mit meinem Dozenten war.

„Und? Warum haben Sie nicht an der Klausur teilgenommen?" Er setze sich hinter sein Pult und ich stand nervös vor ihm.

„Ich...also...es waren ein paar...familiäre Probleme. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Ich wunderte mich, wie oft ich dieses „es tut mir leid" in den letzten Stunden gesagt hatte.

„Familiäre Probleme. So so...und Sie möchten wohl die Prüfung nachschreiben?"  
Ich nickte und wartete, bis er fortfuhr.

„Sie wissen, dass ich Sie eigentlich durchfallen lassen müsste. Ohne ärztliches Artest oder einem anderen Nachweis." Er zog einen Ordner aus einer Schublade und fing an darin herumzublättern.

„Ich weiß." Erwiderte ich kleinlaut.

„Ihre Noten sind nicht gerade die Besten..." Stellte er trocken fest.

„...Mit einem Stipendium sollten Sie sich besser anstrengen, Miss Swan. Und ihr Fehlverhalten trägt nicht gerade positiv zu meinem Eindruck von Ihnen bei."

Ich blieb stumm und schaute betretend zu Boden.

„Setzen Sie sich." Befahl er mir in hartem Ton und ich tat, wie mir geheißen.

Wenige Sekunden später platzierte er einen Bogen Papier und einen Stift vor mir.

„Fangen Sie an..."

Verwirrt schaute ich auf die Blätter und mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose.

„Soll ich die Prüfung jetzt schreiben?" Fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ja und ich hoffe für Sie, dass sie gut genug gelernt haben. Ich werde sehen, was ich mit Ihnen mache, wenn ich Ihre Klausur benotet habe. Sie können froh sein, dass ich Ihnen diese Chance gebe...Am liebsten hätte ich sie durchfallen lassen...Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass sich jemand für Sie eingesetzt hat." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Pult.

Jemand, der sich für mich eingesetzt hat? Aber wer? Hatte Alice schon vorher mit ihm gesprochen, sodass ich die Klausur doch schreiben konnte?

Ohne zu zögern fing ich an den Fragebogen durchzugehen und ihn zu bearbeiten. Es war ein Thema, auf das ich mich gut vorbereitet hatte und ich war erleichtert, dass es mir einigermaßen leicht von der Hand ging. Als ich fertig war, stand ich auf und legte meine Klausur vor Mr. Stone auf sein Pult.

„Danke, dass ich die Klausur nachschreiben konnte." Sagte ich kleinlaut und wandte mich zum Gehen. Bevor sich die Tür hinter mir schloss, nahm ich noch die Stimme von meinem Dozenten war, der etwas vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Warum ich mich auch immer wieder beschwatzen lasse..."

Meine drei Freunde warteten auf mich, als ich das College verließ. Ich war verwundert, dass sie so lange auf mich gewartet hatten und Alice stürmte sofort auf mich zu.

„Und?" Fragte sie mich mit großen Augen.

„Ich durfte die Klausur direkt nachschreiben. Es lief eigentlich ganz gut." Dankbar sah ich meine Freundin an, als sie mich in den Arm nahm.  
"Ich wusste, dass er dich nicht durchfallen lässt." Sagte sie erfreut.

„Nun gut, dann lasst uns noch einen Kaffee trinken gehen." Sagte Jasper und legt einen Arm um Alices Taille.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne nach Hause. Ich bin wirklich erledigt." Der Tag hatte mich geschafft und ich fühlte, wie mich jetzt schon die Müdigkeit übermannte. Es war nicht spät und doch sehnte ich mich nach Ruhe und meinem Bett.

„Schade...aber du kommst ja übermorgen zum Abendessen zu meinen Eltern." Alice strahlte über beide Ohren und ich konnte es nur erwidern.

„Du kommst mit zum Essen?" Edward schaute mich überrascht an und die Melodie seiner Stimme ließ mir einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Ja...Alice hat mich eingeladen..." Ich spielte an meinem Armband, während wir nebeneinander herliefen und das Collegegelände verließen.

„Wenn sie schon nächste Woche nicht an Thanksgiving zu uns kommt, dann eben am Freitag. Mum und Dad haben nichts dagegen. Sie freuen sich endlich meine beste Freundin kennen zu lernen!"

Ich beäugte Alice mit einem skeptischen Blick. Eine heile Familie... Alices heile Familie...wie sollte ich diesen Abend nur überleben?

Ich sah kurz zu Edward und unsere Blicke steiften sich. Er war der Einzige, der mich in gewisser Hinsicht verstehen konnte. Doch für ihn war es bestimmt schlimmer, seine Familie zu verlieren. Vor allem in so einem jungen Alter. Und doch hatte er eine Familie, die ihn liebte.

Es plagte mich mein schlechtes Gewissen, seit Alice mir von seinem Verlust erzählt hatte. Meine Familie war noch am Leben...Meine Familie könnte ich sehen...

„Bella?" Jasper stupste mich am Arm und zog so meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Du träumst schon wieder!" Stellte Alice fest und schaute mich durchdringend an.

„'Tschuldigung." Murmelte ich und rieb mit meinem Handrücken über die Stirn.

„Wir haben gerade besprochen, dass dich Edward am Freitag abholt. Du weißt ja nicht, wo Alices Eltern wohnen und hast kein Auto. Und so können wir noch ein wenig beim kochen helfen."

„Ihr müsst euch wegen mir aber keine Umstände machen." Ich wollte nicht, dass sie wegen mir ihren Terminplan durcheinander brachten.

„Du machst keine Umstände." Jasper schaute mich an und fing leicht an zu grinsen.

„Edward holt dich sehr gerne ab!" Die Röte stieg mir ins Gesicht und ich versuchte mein Herzrasen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich bin sowieso unterwegs und kann dich auf dem Rückweg abholen!" Sagte Edward in einem undefinierbaren Ton und ich zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Kann ich dich noch kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?" Alice schaute mich fragend an und ich ging ein paar Schritte abseits, so dass wir ungestört reden konnten.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut?" Sie nahm meine Hand in ihre und ich drückte sie leicht.

„Natürlich, mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur ein wenig nervös wegen Freitag." Das war keine Lüge und es tat gut, ehrlich zu Alice zu sein und die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie fing an zu lachen und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Meine Eltern beißen nicht und uns andere kennst du ja alle. Rosalie kommt auch, sie hat meine Eltern auch noch nicht kennen gelernt und ihr geht es bestimmt nicht anders."

Ich lachte leicht und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Alices Lachen war ansteckend und ich liebte sie für ihre fröhliche und so leichtfüßige Art, mit der sie durchs Leben ging. Hätte ich mir aussuchen können, wie ich hätte sein wollen, dann hätte ich Alice gewählt.

„Gut, dann bis Freitag!" Sagte sie und ging zu Jasper und Edward zurück.

Ich winkte noch kurz zum Abschied, ehe ich mich umdrehte.

Erst jetzt schaute ich auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon ziemlich spät war. Zurück in meiner Wohnung, wurde ich herzlich von Betty entfangen.

„Na, wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Ganz gut, ich durfte sogar meine Klausur nachschreiben. Alice hatte sich beim Dozenten für mich eingesetzt." Erklärte ich und setzte mich neben sie auf die Couch.

„Na also, dann war es doch nicht so schlimm." Betty deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Ethans Schlafzimmer und kicherte.

„Er lässt seinen Teddy nicht mehr los." Ich lächelte, nahm eine Decke und schlang sie um meinen Körper.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Fragend schaute ich Betty an, die mir mit einem strahlenden Lächeln antwortete.

„Ihm geht es super. Er hat viel getrunken und gut gegessen und vor allem ist das Fieber weg. Ich denke er hatte nur gestern eine erhöhte Temperatur."

„Zum Glück!" Erleichtert atmete ich aus.

„Du siehst geschafft aus!" Stellte Betty fest und ich nickte.

„Ja, es war ein anstrengender Tag."

„Hast du deiner Freundin etwas erzählt?"

Erschöpft schaute ich auf und versuchte ein Lächeln hervorzuzaubern.

„Nein, aber sie versteht mich und drängt mich zu nichts. Es ist alles so kompliziert...Warum musste mein Leben auch so ablaufen?" Betty strich mir sanft über den Rücken.

„Weißt du, manchmal muss einem etwas Schlechtes wiederfahren, damit man das Gute zu schätzen lernt. Du hattest eine schwere Zeit, aber nun bist du die Mutter eines wundervollen Sohnes und kannst wirklich stolz auf das sein, das du geleistet hast und immer noch leistest."

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und zog meine Beine an meinen Körper.

„Manchmal muss man mit der Vergangenheit erst richtig abschließen, um sich vollkommen der Gegenwart zu widmen." Bettys Worte klangen Weise und doch war es leichter darüber zu sprechen, als es wirklich zu tun. Seit ich von zuhause fortgelaufen war, holte mich fast jede Nacht die Vergangenheit in meinen Träumen ein. Mich plagten schreckliche Alpträume und vielleicht würden sie erst verschwinden, wenn ich etwas dagegen unternahm.

Es war schwer sich einzugestehen, dass ich damals falsch gehandelt hatte. Vielleicht hätten meine Eltern mich irgendwann verstanden? Doch in diesem Moment schien meine Entscheidung richtig zu sein und auch heute noch, hätte ich so gehandelt.

„Irgendwann werde ich es ihnen sagen..." Das war die Wahrheit. Irgendwann...

„Ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst." Versicherte mir Betty.

„Aber vielleicht ist es nicht nur das, das du tun solltest..." Nun sprach sie in Rätseln und ich schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Was meinst du?" Fragte ich irritiert.

„Das, meine Liebe, solltest du selbst herausfinden!" Sie zwinkerte mir zu und erhob sich von der Couch.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns bald." Sagte sie und packte ihre Sachen zusammen, ehe sie zur Haustür schritt.

„Betty?" Rief ich ihr noch hinterher.

„Kannst du vielleicht am Freitag noch einmal auf Ethan aufpassen?"

„Liebend gerne!" Strahlte sie und ich nickte ihr dankbar zu.

„Auch wenn ich es schon zu oft gesagt habe...Ich bin dir wirklich für alles, das du für mich und Ethan tust dankbar und ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld.".

Betty lächelte nur und ging, ohne ein Wort zu erwidern. Ich wusste sie würde heute kein Geld von mir nehmen, das hatte sie schon die letzten Male nicht getan. Das Einzige, das sie von mir wollte, war meine Freundschaft und die Zeit mit Ethan, die sie sehr genoss. Ich musste Lächeln, als ich daran dachte, wie es ohne sie wäre. Ich hatte sie in mein Herz gelassen, ohne das sie am Anfang etwas dafür tun musste. Sie war diejenige, der ich alles erzählt hatte und die mir richtig Trost spenden konnte.

Ich dachte noch eine Weile nach, ehe mir nur noch ein einziger Gedanke im Kopf herumspukte. Bettys Worte ergaben plötzlich einen Sinn. Sie hatte Recht, mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie hatte genug Lebenserfahrung, um mir in meiner derzeitigen Situation helfen zu können. Ich musste etwas tun und jetzt wusste ich auch endlich, was es war...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Konfrontation mit der Vergangenheit**

_**Wenn man jemandem alles verziehen hat, ist man mit ihm fertig.**_

Sigmund Freud

Ich nahm vorsichtig mein Handy in die Hand und fing mit zitternden Fingern an zu wählen. Fest presste ich das Handy gegen mein Ohr und lauschte aufmerksam dem Tuten in der Leitung. Ich hielt den Atem an und wartete. Als ich schon fast aufgegeben hatte, dass jemand abnehmen würde, hörte ich eine Stimme, die mir durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Es war schon eine Ewigkeit her, seit ich diese Stimme, die mich sonst mein ganzes Leben lang begleitete, gehört hatte.

„Hallo?" Fragte die fremde und doch so bekannte Stimme.

„Renée?" Flüsterte ich während ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Bella? Bist du das?" Meine Mutter schien verblüfft zu sein, meine Stimme zu hören.

„Ja, ich bin es!" Ich stand auf uns Schritt nervös durch das kleine Wohnzimmer.

„Ist etwas passiert?" Ich hielt inne und starrte aus dem Fenster. Dachte sie wirklich ich würde nur anrufen, falls mir etwas passiert war?  
„Nein, mir geht es gut." Stellte ich sofort klar und überlegte, was ich nun als nächstes hätte sagen können.

„Ich dachte nur…Also ich meine ich wollte einfach anrufen…"

„Brauchst du Geld?" Die Stimme meiner Mutter wurde monotoner. Wie es schien dachte sie wirklich ich hätte einen Grund anzurufen. Obwohl…ich hatte ja einen Grund…der hatte aber nichts mit Geld oder anderen Dingen zu tun. Ich wollte mit der Vergangenheit abschließen. Betty hatte mir gerade endlich etwas zu unternehmen. Diesen Anruf hatte ich schon eine Ewigkeit vor mir her geschoben. Jedes Weihnachten, jeden Geburtstag und wenn es mir mal wieder schlecht ging und ich meine Eltern vermisste, dachte ich darüber nach, sie anzurufen. Ich vermisste sie schrecklich, trotz allem was vorgefallen war. Sie waren nun mal meine Eltern und ich hatte insgeheim immer noch die Hoffnung, dass wir uns wieder gegenseitig annähern konnten. Vielleicht wäre es möglich gewesen, dass wir uns wieder versöhnten.

Nachdem ich nicht auf ihre Frage geantwortet hatte hörte ich, dass sie hart die Luft ausstieß.

„Wenn du nur anrufst, weil du Geld brauchst, dann…".

„Nein, ich brauche kein Geld!" Unterbrach ich sie und hörte Phils Stimme im Hintergrund, der wissen wollte, wer am Telefon war.

„Bella…" Flüsterte meine Mum und ich lauschte, ob er etwas erwiderte.

„Braucht sie Geld?" Hörte ich Phil sagen, der anscheinend neben meine Mutter getreten war. Mein Körper bebte…Dachten beide wirklich so schlecht von mir?

„Renée, ich brauche wirklich kein Geld." Entgegnete ich ihr schroff und ermahnte mich, meine Emotionen in Zaum zu halten.

„Was willst du dann?" Fragte sie gerade heraus und ich schluckte schwer.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht…" Gab ich kleinlaut zu.

„Ja, uns geht es gut…" Sagte meine Mutter schlicht und ich bemerkte die Distanz, die sich im laufe der Zeit zwischen uns aufgebaut hatte. Es war eine Hürde, die ich nur zu gerne hätte überwinden wollen. Doch wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie erfuhr, dass ich einen Jungen zur Welt gebracht hatte? Dass sie einen Enkelsohn hatte? Sollte ich Ethan seine Großeltern vorenthalten? Würden sie genauso reagieren, wie damals?

„…geht es dir auch gut?" Fragte sie nun mit einem etwas mütterlichen Ton, den ich so sehr vermisst hatte.

„Ja, mir…ich meine uns…geht es auch gut!"

„Uns?" Warf Renée sofort ein und ich atmete tief durch. Doch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, holte mich meine Mutter zurück in die alte Realität, von der ich schon vor Jahren geflüchtet war.

„Du hast das Kind also behalten." Das war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Und ich dachte wirklich, du würdest dich noch anders entscheiden und dir ein richtiges Leben aufbauen." Renée schien gekränkt und zornig zu sein.

Ich war geschockt. Wie konnte sie nach einer so langen Zeit immer noch so denken? Hatte sie nie darüber nachgedacht, was geschehen war? Vermisste sie mich nicht? War ihr guter Ruf wichtiger, als ihre Tochter? Hatte ich eine solche Schande über meine Familie gebracht, dass sie mich nicht einmal jetzt bei sich haben wollten?

„Ich habe ein richtiges Leben!" Verteidigte ich mich aufgebracht und ballte meine Hand zu einer Faust. Meine Nervosität war verflogen und wurde nun durch eine ununterdrückbare Wut abgelöst.

„Du hattest dein Leben noch vor dir. Du hättest so viel erreichen können…und nun schau dich an…du läufst von zuhause weg, lässt uns alle im Stich, nur um dieses Ding behalten zu können. Ich dachte immer, du wärst schlauer. Ich dachte du würdest nicht die gleichen Fehler machen, wie ich!" Nun schrie sie mich schon fast an. Meine geballte Faust zitterte.

„Dieses Ding ist dein Enkel! Und den Fehler, den du begangen hast, das bin dann wohl ich!!!" Schrie ich nun zurück und Tränen schossen mir in die Augen.

„Ich habe keinen Enkel und so wie es aussieht, habe ich auch keine Tochter mehr. Du hast uns alle so enttäuscht."

„Enttäuscht?" Schrie ich.

„IHR seit enttäuscht von MIR?" Stumme Tränen traten mir aus den Augen und bahnten sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen.

„Sei vernünftig Bella. Das Kind ist noch jung, gib es zur Adoption frei und mach etwas aus deinem Leben. Wir würden dich unterstützen, aber nur, wenn wir wissen, dass du dein Leben nicht wegwirfst!"

Bei diesen Worten ließ ich das Handy aus meiner Hand gleiten und es landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Teppich.

„Bella? Bist du noch dran?" Hörte ich meine Mutter am anderen Ende der Leitung rufen, doch ich beachtete sie nicht und ging in das Zimmer meines Sohnes. Ja, es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen Forks zu verlassen. Ja, ich hatte ein besseres Leben hier. Und ja, Ethan war das Beste, das mir je in meinem Leben widerfahren war.

Nichts würde mich je wieder dazu bringen meine Eltern anzurufen, oder ihnen zu begegnen. Renée hatte es geschafft mir mein letztes bisschen Hoffnung auf eine Versöhnung zu nehmen. Doch so hatte ich endlich die absolute Sicherheit, dass die Vergangenheit vergangen war und meine Eltern nie wieder ein Teil meines Lebens werden würden.

Meine Laune war am Boden. Selbst Freitagabend, als ich vor dem Haus in dem ich wohnte auf Edward wartete, kam immer wieder das schreckliche Gespräch mit Renée in mein Gedächtnis. Ich fing an, an mir selbst zu zweifeln. Hätte ich es auch auf einem anderen Weg geschafft sie zu überzeugen, dass ich mein Kind damals hätte behalten können? Hätte es eine andere Lösung gegeben? Ich schüttelte den Kopf und fasste mir an die Schläfe. Mein Kopf tat schon seit dem Gespräch mit Renée weh und ich spürte ein monotones Hämmern in meiner rechten Schläfe.

„Bella?" Ich war mal wieder so in Gedanken gewesen, dass ich Edwards Auto nicht habe kommen sehen. Nun stand er zwei Meter entfernt vor mir und hielt mir die Beifahrertüre auf.

„Danke!" Sagte ich knapp, während ich ins Auto kletterte und mich anschnallte.

Wir sprachen auf dem Weg zu Edwards Eltern kein Wort und die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit Alice kam in mir hoch. Wie musste Edward sich gefühlt haben als er in so jungem Alter seine Eltern verlor? Fühlte es sich genauso an wie das, was ich durchmachte? War es schlimmer zu wissen, dass deine Eltern noch lebten, aber nicht hinter dir standen, oder zu wissen, dass sie tot waren und davor immer für dich da waren?

Edward war der Einzige, der in gewisser Weise verstehen konnte, wie ich mich fühlte. Er wusste wie es war, alleine zu sein. Doch er hatte die Familie seines Onkels, die ihn liebevoll aufnahm und ihn wie ihren eigenen Sohn und Bruder behandelten. Wenigstens war jemand an seiner Seite und unterstütze ihn. Ich hatte niemanden und ohne Betty, würde ich mein eigenes Leben nicht auf die Reihe bekommen. Ich war alleine und keiner konnte mir aus meiner Misere helfen. Klar, ich konnte mit Betty reden und doch war es nicht so, wie wenn man mit jemandem redet, der aus dem eigenen Fleisch und Blut ist.

„Wir sind da!" Sagte Edward und hielt vor einem großen weißen Haus. Es lag ziemlich abseits der Straße auf einer Lichtung, die von vielen Bäumen umsäumt war. Es hatte viele Fenster und sah modern, aber dennoch einladend aus. Innerlich wappnete ich mich auf die Begegnung mit Alices Eltern und auf einen Familienabend wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Es würde schwer werden, das alles zu ertragen, das war mir von Anfang an klar gewesen und dennoch wollte ich Alice nicht enttäuschen. Ich wusste, dass es ihr wichtig war, dass ich ihre Eltern kennenlernte und deshalb saß ich nun hier und fühlte mich völlig fehl am Platz. Edward schein mein Zögern bemerkt zu haben und sah mich fragend an.

„Willst du nicht mit rein?" Seine Stimme war sanft und leise.

„Doch…ich brauch nur noch eine Minute." Sagte ich und lächelte ihn leicht an, ehe ich noch einmal tief durchatmete.

„Du siehst blass aus." Stellte Edward immer noch mit der gleichen schönen Stimme fest und betrachtete mein Gesicht.

„Ich habe nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen…" Entgegnete ich und er öffnete seine Tür.

Auch ich stieg aus, nachdem ich noch einmal meine Augen geschlossen hatte. Du packst das Bella, es wird ein toller Abend werden.

Ich versuchte mir meine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen und zauberte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Es war aufgesetzt, doch es würde keiner merken.

„Da bist du ja endlich!" Schrie Alice aufgebracht und zog mich in eine herzliche Umarmung.

„Ich freu mich so, dass es geklappt hat. Es wird so toll!" Alice hüpfte auf und ab und ich konnte mir ein echtes Kichern nicht verkneifen. Vielleicht hatte ich unrecht und der Abend würde doch ganz amüsant werden.

„Hey Bella." Begrüßte mich Jasper und drückte mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist."

Erschrocken schrie ich auf, als mich plötzlich jemand packte und mich rücklings über seine Schulter warf und weiter ins Haus hinein trug.

„Emmett, lass sie runter!" Rief Alice und rannte hinter uns her.

„Ach, sie wehrt sich doch nicht einmal." Emmett lachte und setzte mich auf die Couch.

„Herzlich willkommen bei der Cullen Familie!" Rief er nun und klopfte sich mit der rechten Hand zwei Mal auf die Brust.

„Du hast sie echt nicht mehr alle…" Kicherte Alice und rollte mit den Augen.

„…Bella, falls er dich noch einmal belästigt, werde ich ihn eigenhändig erwürgen…" Während sie das sagte, legte sie Emmett von hinten ihre Hände um den Hals. Es sah lustig aus, da Emmett sie um einiges überragte und sie sich strecken musste, um überhaupt seinen Hals zu erreichen.

„Deine Eltern haben ein tolles Haus!" Ich schaute mich noch einmal in dem riesigen, hellen und freundlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer um.

„Sie haben es vor kurzem durch Zufall entdeckt." Sagte Edward, während er sich neben mich setzt und mich von der Seite musterte.

„Immer noch Kopfschmerzen?" Er lehnte sich zu mir herüber und flüsterte mir seine Frage leise ins Ohr.

Sein süßer Duft stieg mir in die Nase und benebelte meine Sinne. Noch nie hatte ein Mann für mich so gut gerochen, wie Edward Cullen.

„Ein wenig, aber es ist nicht so schlimm…" Brachte ich nach einer Weile hervor und er nickte.

„Hey Mum, das ist Bella." Hörte ich Alice rufen und ich hob meinen Blick. In der Tür, die offensichtlich in die Küche führte, stand eine wunderschöne Frau. Sie war ein kleines Stück größer als Alice, hatte langes karamellfarbenes Haar, das ihr in Locken um die Schultern fiel. Ihr herzförmiges Gesicht strahlte eine Wärme aus, die ich noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Mit einem riesigen Lächeln trat sie auf mich zu, während sie die Arme von sich streckte, um mich sofort in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Ich stand auf und ließ mich von ihr drücken. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, von ihr umarmt zu werden. Fast so, als hätte mich meine eigene Mutter im Arm gehabt. Stopp…ermahnte ich mich…ich hatte entschieden nicht mehr an der Vergangenheit festzuhalten und mit ihr abzuschließen.

„Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen, Bella. Meine Kinder reden die ganze Zeit von dir und vor allem Alice hast du es angetan. Da ist es doch verständlich, dass mein Mann und ich neugierig auf dich sind." Sie löste die Umarmung und zwinkert mir zu.

„Es ist auch schön, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Cullen." Entgegnete ich ihr höflich und sie lachte auf.

„Nenn mich bitte Esme. Bei Mrs. Cullen fühle ich mich immer so alt." Sie grinste mich an und ich nickte.

„Okay, Esme." Sagte ich und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Und jetzt erzähl mal, wie hältst du es mit meinen drei Musketieren aus?" Ich schluckte. Drei Musketiere? Hatte ich da gerade richtig gehört? Ein Klos bildete sich in meinem Hals und schnürte mir die Luft zum atmen ab. Ich spürte, wie mir meine Gesichtszüge entglitten und ich Esme fassungslos anstarrte.

„Ist dir nicht gut, mein Kind?" Esme schaute mich besorgt an und legte ihre Hand auf meine Wange. Ihre Berührung holte mich zurück in die Realität und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es geht mir gut. Ich habe nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen." Versuchte ich mein Verhalten zu entschuldigen und setzte mich wieder auf die Couch.

Die drei Musketiere. Das waren meine Mutter, mein Vater und ich, bevor mein Leben den Bach hinunter ging. Mein Leben mit täglichen Umarmungen und einem wohligen Gefühl, wenn ich nach der Schule nach Hause kam.

„Schatz, da bist du ja endlich!" Esme sprang auf und ich folgte ihr mit meinem Blick. Sie ging auf einen blonden, gutaussehenden Mann zu, der seine Frau liebevoll in den Arm nahm und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Du musst Bella kennenlernen!" Sagte Esme und ich stand auf. Während ich ein paar Schritte auf Esme und ihren Mann zuging, wurde der Klos in meinem Hals immer größer. Kalter Schweiß brach mir aus und Panik überfiel mich, als ich bemerkte, dass der Mann neben Esme kein Fremder für mich war. Diesen Mann hatte ich schon einmal gesehen und ich kannte ihn…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Ein ereignisreicher Abend**

_**Vertrauen ist das Gefühl, einem Menschen sogar dann glauben zu können, wenn man weiß, dass man an seiner Stelle lügen würde.**_

Henry Louis Mencken

Der Mann vor mir zog fragend seine Augenbrauen nach oben und betrachtete mich neugierig. Offensichtlich hatte er mich erkannt und ich schluckte schwer. Was sollte ich tun? Wie konnte ich dieser Situation entkommen?

Ich streckte meine rechte Hand entgegen und betrachtete sein makelloses Gesicht.

„Es ist schön sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Cullen." Er nahm meine Hand in seine und ich warf ihm einen flehenden Blick zu.

„Es ist auch schön, dich endlich kennen zu lernen, Bella. Aber bitte nenn mich Carlisle." Er schien zu verstehen, was ich von ihm wollte. Er erwähnte unsere Begegnung nicht und tat so, als hätten wir uns noch nie zuvor gesehen. Es war komisch meine Freunde schon wieder anlügen zu müssen. Und es tat mir leid, dass ich Carlisle in diese komische Situation gebracht hatte. Es machte bestimmt einen schlechten Eindruck, dass ich seine Kinder belog. Er würde mich bestimmt verachten für das, was ich tat. Er würde es nicht verstehen und er würde mich irgendwann verraten.

Nachdem wir alle gegessen hatten stand ich auf, um beim Abwasch zu helfen.

„Bella, geh doch bitte mit Rosalie ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr seit heute unsere Gäste und müsst uns nicht beim Abwasch helfen." Esme nahm mir das dreckige Geschirr aus der Hand und lächelte mich an. Ich nickte und setzte mich mit Rosalie in das große helle Wohnzimmer auf die Couch.

„Bist du krank?" Rosalise überschlug ihre Beine und zog ihren Rock zu Recht.

„Du hast fast gar nichts gegessen."

„Nein, mir geht es gut." Ich lächelte sie an und rutschte unruhig auf der Couch hin und her.

„Ich bin so nervös gewesen…" Fing Rosalie an zu erzählen und lachte.

„Aber Emmetts Eltern sind wirklich nett."

Ich nickte und schaute raus in den Garten. Seit ich wusste, dass Carlisle mein Geheimnis kannte, fühlte ich mich unwohl. Am liebsten wäre ich sofort wieder gegangen, aber das konnte ich ihnen nicht antun und es wäre auch zu auffällig gewesen.

Plötzlich kam Emmett und zog Rosalie aus dem Zimmer. Ich seufzte und ging auf die wunderschöne Terrasse. Dort stand ich eine Weile alleine, bis ich Schritte hinter mir hörte. Ich drehte mich um und sah in das Gesicht von Carlisle, der mich gedankenverloren musterte.

„Sie wissen es nicht." Stellte er fest und ich schüttelte den Kopf, während ich die Bäume betrachtete. Es war schön hier und die Umgebung war friedlich, wie auf einem Gemälde. Die Sonne schien auf die Baumwipfel und ließen so das Grün noch schönen strahlen. Es erinnerte mich an Edwards Augen.

„Warum?" Fragte er mich und ich schloss meine Augen.

„Ich werde es ihnen sagen..." Versuchte ich seiner Frage auszuweichen.

„Du bist ein nettes Mädchen, Bella. Du bist meinen Kindern wichtig, sie werden es verstehen."

Ich schaute ihn an und er trat genau neben mich.

„Wie geht es Ethan?"

„Gut, danke. Das Fieber ist weg...und den Teddy lässt er nicht mehr los." Carlisle lachte und es erinnerte mich an Edward. Auch wenn er nur sein Onkel war, waren sie sich ähnlicher, als es anfänglich den Anschein hatte.

Ich seufzte und strich mir durch die Haare.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir deine Familie anlügst." Gab ich kleinlaut zu.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist deine Aufgabe ihnen von deinem Sohn zu erzählen." Ich blickte in das Innere des Wohnzimmers und sah Alice und Jasper, die sich liebevoll umarmten.

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, weshalb du es ihnen verheimlichst." Ich senkte meinen Blick auf den Boden und betrachtete meine Turnschuhe, die ich auch bald hätte ersetzten müssen.

„Es ist kompliziert..." Sagte ich und hörte Stimmen und Gelächter aus dem Inneren des Hauses.

„Bella, komm. Ich zeig dir mein Zimmer." Alice kicherte und zog mich an der Hand hinter sich her in den zweiten Stock.

„Aber du wohnst doch im Wohnheim." Erwiderte ich verwirrt.

„Nicht mehr. Ich zieh bei meinen Eltern wieder ein. Genauso wie Edward und Emmett." Alice lachte und wir traten in ihr Zimmer. Die Schränke und Regale waren noch leer und anscheinend hatte Alice ihre Sachen noch nicht eingeräumt.

„Rose kann alleine in unserem Zimmer wohnen und sie wird wahrscheinlich die meiste Zeit sowieso hier übernachten.

„Ich freu mich so, dass mein Vater die Stelle als Kinderarzt und die im Krankenhaus angenommen hat."

Alice warf sich auf das große Himmelbett und ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf den Rand.

„Sie mögen dich beide!" Stellte sie erfreut fest und ich spielte nervös an meiner Armkette.

„Falls du es doch an Thanksgiving schaffst, kannst du ruhig vorbeikommen."

Sie setzte sich auf und schaute mich auffordernd an.

„Ich hab meinen Eltern schon zugesagt..." Entgegnete ich ihr und fühlte mich schlecht ihr schon wieder diese Lüge erzählt zu haben.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal." Alice stand auf und wir verließen ihr Zimmer. Auf der Treppe kam uns Edward entgegen. Er würdigte mich keines Blickes und ich schaute im verwundert hinterher, als er hinter einer Tür verschwand. Wahrscheinlich war das sein Zimmer und ich war neugierig, wie es wohl aussah.

Plötzlich schrillte Esmes Stimme durch das ganze Haus und ich betrat mit Alice verwundert das Wohnzimmer.

„Familienrunde!!!" Ich setzte mich neben Alice auf die Couch.

Na super...Familienstunde...Ich sah zu, wie alle Familienmitglieder im Wohnzimmer eintrudelten und sich setzten.

„Familienrunde?" Flüsterte ich Alice ins Ohr und sie nickte.

„Wir machen Brettspiele, gehen Spazieren oder reden einfach nur." Oh Gott…wie würde ich das nur überstehen? Edward saß genau mir gegenüber und immer noch schaute er mich nicht an. Noch bei der Herfahrt war er besorgt gewesen und nun beachtete er mich nicht mehr. Auch wenn ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte, verletzte mich sein Verhalten. Ich wollte ihn von mir fern halten und dennoch wollte ich ihm nahe sein. Er war nicht wie alle anderen und doch genauso. Es war schwer zu erklären, welche Gefühle er in mir auslöste, denn immer überschlugen sich meine Gedanken.

„Bella?" Ich schaute auf und in Esmes lachende Augen.

„Ja?"

„Was möchtest du machen?" Was ich machen wollte? Wieder einmal hatte ich dem Gespräch nicht zugehört und war nervös, denn ich wusste nicht, was sie für eine Antwort haben wollte.

„Mir ist es wirklich egal…alles wäre perfekt…" Warf ich ein und ließ mich in die Couch zurückfallen.

„Nun, wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Runde Scharade?" Schlug Carlisle vor und Alice hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab.

Am liebsten hätte ich mir mit meiner flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen…Carlisle wusste von meinem Geheimnis. Ich saß hier in einer Familienrunde. Und wir sollten Scharade spielen.

Dieser Tag konnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Ich war in der Hölle und so schnell konnte ich ihr nicht mehr entkommen.

„Nicht schon wieder Scharade!" Hörte ich Edward sagen und atmete erleichtert aus.

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Spaziergang? Dann können wir die Gegend ein wenig erkunden und reden."

„Gute Idee, Edward." Emmett stand auf und ging zur Haustüre.

„Ich will aber Scharade spielen!" Schmollte Alice und zog ihre Lippen zu einem herzerweichenden Schmollmund.

„Bella?" Esme schaute mich wieder fragend an. Sollte ich nun entscheiden, ob wir Scharade spielen oder spazieren gehen sollten?

„Ich wäre für einen Spaziergang." Sagte ich und sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Alice mich traurig anblickte. Ich hätte alles ertragen, nur keine Scharade. Ich war zu ungeschickt, um auch nur ein Wort richtig erklären zu können. Das Spiel lag mir nicht, auch damals mit meinen Eltern hatten sie irgendwann aufgegeben.

Bei dieser Erinnerung musste ich schmunzeln. Meine Mutter hatte so oft versucht mir dieses Spiel nahezulegen, doch es war aussichtslos. Da sie auch nicht wirklich viel Geduld mit mir hatte, hatte sie es nach ein paar Versuchen dabei belassen, dass ich es einfach nicht konnte. Wir spielten es nur selten, wenn ich zu besuch kam…Bei meinem Dad musste ich solche Spiele nie mitmachen. Wir redeten nicht viel, aber verstanden uns super…bis ich schwanger wurde…

Meine Laune schwenkte von der einen zur anderen Minute um und ich fiel wieder in ein tiefes Loch.

„Gut, dann machen wir einen Spaziergang." Esme stand auf und alle anderen folgten ihr. Wir liefen einen kleinen Waldweg entlang und ich versuchte langsam zu laufen. Ich war am Ende der Gruppe und doch froh, endlich meinen Gedanken nachgehen zu können. Ich beobachtete wie Carlisle Esme eine Hand um die Taille legte. Emmett hatte Rose nahe an sich herangezogen und auch Jasper und Alice liefen eng umschlungen den schmalen Waldweg entlang. Edward hatte ich nicht mehr gesehen, seit wir das Haus verlassen hatten. Nervös biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, als ich ein leises Rascheln hinter mir vernahm…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - ****Spaziergang im Wald**

_**Nicht weil es schwer ist, wagen wir es nicht, sondern weil wir es nicht wagen, ist es schwer.**_

Lucius Annaeus Seneca

Edward ging neben mir her und ich schaute auf den Boden um zu sehen, wohin ich lief. Ich wollte wissen, wohin ich trat um meiner Tollpatschigkeit keine Chance zu geben. Mich zu blamieren, indem ich hinfiel, wollte ich entgegenwirken. Wir liefen eine Weile nebeneinander her und die drei Pärchen vor uns, wurden immer kleiner. Die Stille zwischen uns war mir unangenehm und ich suchte in meine Gedanken nach einem Thema, über das wir sprechen konnten. Doch mir wollte einfach nichts Passendes einfallen. Das dritte, oder hier das siebte Rad am Wagen wollte ich nicht sein und Edward ging es wahrscheinlich ebenso.

„Was machst du an Thanksgiving?" Durchbrach Edward das Schweigen und fing an einen Stein mit seinem rechten Fuß vor sich her zu treten.

„Ich fahr zu meinen Eltern...nach Forks..." Beantwortete ich seine Frage und ließ meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen gleiten.

„Ist es schön in Forks?" Edwards Stimme drang melodisch und sacht ein mein Ohr.

„Naja...wenn du Regen magst..." Ich lächelte leicht. Regen hasste ich über alles und war froh, dass Ethan nicht an so einen düsteren Ort aufwachsen musste. Mit all diesen engstirnigen Leuten und den Gerüchten, die immer im Umlauf waren.

„Nicht wirklich!" Lachte Edward und ich stieg mit ein. Er war unbefangen und hob so meine Laune um einiges an.

„Wie sind deine Eltern so?" Fragte er und schaute mich interessiert an. Ich hielt einen Moment inne und lief dann aber gleich wieder neben ihm her.

„Meine Mum...sie ist eher das Gegenteil von mir...lebendig, total unordentlich und unkoordiniert..." Ich musste kichern als ich daran dachte, wie sie immer auf der Suche nach ihren Schlüsseln war und sie ihn sogar einmal im Kühlschrank hatte liegen lassen.

„Und mein Dad ist eher nicht der eloquente Typ...Er könnte es sein...Aber er ist eher still und macht Dinge mit sich selbst aus..."  
"Also kommst du eher nach deinem Dad!" Stellte Edward fest und ich nickte.

Ich wusste, dass ich nicht viel von mir preisgab und doch hätte ich es gerne getan. Ich war nicht ganz wie mein Dad...Zumindest wollte ich es nicht sein...Er war derjenige, der mich am ehesten unterstützt hatte. Auch als ich schwanger wurde. Doch er kam mit der Situation nicht klar. Ich war seine einzige Tochter und hatte ihn in seinem Stolz und seiner Ehre verletzt. Er machte sich nicht viel aus Traditionen, doch das konnte er sich einfach nicht gefallen lassen. Ich hatte ihn enttäuscht...Ich hatte alle enttäuscht...Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen und ich versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.

„Warum bist du nicht in Forks geblieben und hast da Studiert?" Mühsam konnte ich meine Fassung behalten und meine Tränen zurückhalten.

„Warum seid ihr nicht in Alaska geblieben?" Fragte ich ihn und seine Lippen umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Touché." Sagte er und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch seine wunderschönen bronzefarbenen Haare.

Ich betrachtete Edward von der Seite. Seine perfekt geformte Nase, seine schön geschwungenen Lippen und seine grünen, durchdringenden Augen, mit denen er mich immer still musterte und ich das Gefühl hatte, er konnte bis tief in meine Seele schauen.

Er wandte seinen Blick zu mir und seine Augen fingen an zu Funkeln. Zuvor hatte er mich noch nie so angesehen und ich fragte mich, was er in diesem Moment wohl dachte. Ich wollte mich zwingen wegzusehen, doch ich schaffte es nicht. Er zog mich in seinen Bann und mein Herz begann bei seinem Anblick schneller zu schlagen.

„Wir...Ich..." Er blieb stehen und holte einmal tief Luft.

„Freue mich, dass du heute gekommen bist." Sagte er schnell und setzte seine Schritte fort.

Noch zuvor im Auto hatte er keinen Ton zu mir gesagt und auf der Treppe hatte er mich keines Blickes gewürdigt. Doch nun stand er hier und sagte mir, dass er sich freute, dass ich hier war. Ich konnte sein Verhalten nicht deuten. Manchmal ging er mir aus dem Weg und plötzlich tauchte er hier im Wald neben mir auf und verwickelte mich in eine Unterhaltung.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr mich eingeladen habt." Erwiderte ich leise und schon wieder liefen wir schweigend nebeneinander her. An einer Weggabelung warteten die anderen auf uns und musterten uns eindringlich.  
"Wir sollten zurück, es wird langsam dunkel." Stellte Carlisle fest und alle willigten ein. Alice schlechte Laune, dass wir keine Scharade gespielt hatten, war wie weggeblasen. Ihre Augen glänzten, als sie mich ansah und mich anlächelte.

Sie ließ Japsers Hand los und hakte sich bei mir ein. Wir liefen den anderen voraus und sie fing leise an zu summen. Als wir außer Hörweite waren, sah sie mich aufgeregt an und ihr verschmitztes Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er dich mag!" Ich verdrehte die Augen und erwiderte nichts.

„Ach Bella, ist doch nicht schlimm, dass er dich mag, oder?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und richtete meinen Blick nach vorne. Wie konnte ich ihr begreiflich machen, dass es einfach nicht möglich war? Dass ich nicht mit Edward zusammen sein konnte, auch wenn ich es gewollt hätte?

„Bella?" Mit großen Augen betrachtete mich Alice.

„Hmm?" Ich sah sie an. Wir traten aus dem Waldweg heraus und liefen über die Wiese auf das Haus ihrer Eltern zu.

„Warum gibst du euch keine Chance?"

Warum ich Edward und mir keine Chance gab? Was für eine Chance? Wir hatten keine...Hätte ich ihn vorher kennen gelernt...Unter anderen Umständen...Dann hätten wir vielleicht eine gehabt...Doch es war nicht möglich...Und ich konnte es einfach nicht zulassen...Ich konnte ihm mein Herz nicht öffnen, genauso wenig, wie ich es den anderen Menschen in meinem Leben öffnete. Es gehörte ganz alleine Ethan... Er war der Mann in meinem Leben und das Wichtigste, was ich hatte... Er würde mich nicht enttäuschen...

„Es geht einfach nicht." Sagte ich ehe wir anhielten, um auf die Anderen zu warten. Nur wenig später gesellten sie sich zu.

„Ich sollte langsam nach Hause..." Ich blickte in die Runde.

„Edward fährt dich!" Entscheid Esme und er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Die anderen müssen mir noch beim Aufräumen helfen!"

Ich hörte Emmett stöhnen und musste lächeln.

„Ach Mum, ich wollte doch heute Abend diesen Film anschauen!" Versuchte er sich herauszureden.

„Keine Wiederrede!" Bestimmen schritt sie auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm.

„War schön dich kennen zu lernen, Bella!"

„Ich fand es auch schön!" Sagte ich und verabschiedete ich mich von den anderen.

Als mich als letztes Carlisle umarmte zögerte ich kurz. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter und flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr, sodass es nur ich hören konnte.

„Du solltest sie nicht länger anlügen."

Bei seinen Worten zuckte ich zusammen. Er hatte ja recht... Aber es war leichter gesagt, als getan…Ich hoffte, er würde mir es selbst überlassen den richtigen Zeitpunkt für die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass ich diesen Zeitpunkt bald finden würde...Doch wann sollte dieser sein? Jetzt? Morgen? In ein paar Tagen, oder vielleicht Monaten?

Ich setzte mich neben Edward ins Auto und er fuhr mich nach Hause. Schon wieder schwiegen wir uns an und ich überlegte, warum wir einfach kein normales Gespräch führen konnten. Warum war es uns beiden nicht möglich Small-Talk zu halten und ein oberflächliches Gespräch ein paar Minuten aufrecht zu halten, ehe es wie immer abflachte und in Schweigen endete?

„Der Tag war wirklich schön..." Versuchte ich wenigstens eine kleine Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen.

„Du hast eine tolle Familie."

Edward schaute mich kurz an und wandte seinen Blick dann wieder der Straße zu.

„Ja, sie sind toll." Bejahte er meine Aussage.

„Die drei Musketiere..." Flüsterte ich und realisierte erst dann, dass ich das laut gesagt hatte.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue richtete Edward wieder seinen Blick auf mich, doch erwiderte nichts.

Als er sein Auto vor meiner Wohnung zum stehen brachte, schnallte ich mich ab und öffnete dir Tür. Bevor ich ausstieg hielt ich noch kurz inne.

„Danke fürs Fahren." Entgegnete ich ihm und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Edwards Blick bohrte sich in meinen Rücken, als ich die Haustüre aufschloss. Erst als ich im Haus verschwunden war, startete er seinen Wagen und fuhr davon.

Ich lehnte mich noch kurz gegen die kalte Hauswand, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Mein Herz schlug wie wild und noch immer hatte ich Edwards außergewöhnlich schönes Gesicht vor Augen. Eindeutig fühlte ich mich zu ihm hingezogen. Auch als wir im Wald waren hätte ich ihn am liebsten in die Büsche gezerrt, um mit ihm alleine zu sein. Ich vermisste Umarmungen und die Nähe zu anderen Menschen. Körperliche Nähe, Geborgenheiten und all das, was mit einer Beziehung in Zusammenhang stand, hatte ich schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr gespürt. Ich dachte immer, dass es nicht wichtig war und erst jetzt war mir klar, dass ich es brauchte. Ich brauchte es, doch verdiente es nicht.

Betty erwartete mich bereits mit einer Tasse Kaffee, als ich meine Wohnung betrat.

„Und wie war dein Abend?"

Ich setzte mich neben sie auf die Couch und versuchte abzuschalten und meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Es war schön. Alice hat eine tolle Familie."  
Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie mich Carlisle gemustert hatte, als er mich erkannte.

„Sonst alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ein wenig aufgewühlt aus." Betty füllte ihren Kaffee nach und rührte einen Löffel Zucker hinein.

„Der Kinderarzt, bei dem ich war...Das ist Alices Vater..." Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee und die Wärme breitete sich in meinem Magen aus.

„Wissen sie es dann endlich?" Fragte Betty neugierig und ich schüttelte den Kopf

„Nein, er möchte mich nicht verraten...Er will, dass ich es ihnen selbst sage..."

„Und? Wirst du es ihnen bald beichten?" Ich seufzte und stellte den Kaffeebecher auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Ich beantwortete Bettys Frage nicht. Ich konnte sie mir selbst ja nicht einmal richtig beantworten.

„Ich habe meine Mutter angerufen." Gab ich kleinlaut zu und auf Bettys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.

„Hast du meine Andeutung also doch verstanden?" Fragte sie mich erfreut, doch ihr Lächeln erstarb, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und ich konnte sie nicht länger zurückhalten. Ich wollte stark sein, doch ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr. Betty nahm mich liebevoll in den Arm.

„So schlimm?" Fragte sie mich, während sie mich an sich drückte.


End file.
